Can we be Together?
by Ana Croft
Summary: In order to be with Connor Kenway, Hannah Fisher leaves for the 18th century to be with the man she loves. But life there won't be easy, and her family is still in the 21st century. She begins to think: Is he worth it?
1. Chapter: I'm back

**Hello there!**

Hannah and Connor are back! Yeah! Since most of the reviews on the previous story (and on Hannah and Connor's tumblr) were asking for a third story, here it is!

Hopefully this will be fun and nice to read, and I really hope you guys like this story.

**Attention:**

You **should ****NOT**** read** this story if you haven't read the previous ones: 'The Transfer of Hannah' and 'Reencounter'.

If you want to check out the tumblr I created for this story, it is '_**askhannahandconnor**_'

Here it goes:

* * *

**Can we be Together?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

And then I woke up

…

Even before I opened my eyes I regretted what I had done. My head was hurting like hell and I was scared. I almost didn't want to wake up.

But I did.

The first thing I saw were two huge black eyes staring at me from above. I closed mine again because of the headache, not taking long to open them again and seeing the same thing.

"_Skennenko:wa ken_?", a voice spoke in a language I didn't understand and I sat up quickly.

"What the hell?", I asked out loud.

It was a girl: she looked about my age and appeared to be Native American, like Connor. She had tanned skin and really long dark hair, which was tied up in two braids. Her eyes were black as coals and, I must say, she was very beautiful. I noticed she had been taking care of me. I was lying on the grass, apparently in the middle of a forest and she was sitting by my side, smiling at me.

"Ah… English.", she said, smiling. "I see."

I looked around, to see lots of trees and then back at her. For some reason she reminded me of Pocahontas.

"What?", I sort of whispered, confused. Had I appeared in the wrong place?

"What is your name?", she asked, slowly, like I didn't understand English.

"Hannah."

"I am _Arisawe_.", she said.

"Oh… Alright.", I sighted, "Where am I?".

"The Frontier. Are you _Tiohrhen:sa_?", she asked.

"What?"

"Are you… British?"

"No, I'm from… Boston."

"Oh…", she started getting up. "Come. Can you walk?"

"Yeah.", I said.

All I could see around were trees, just like the last time. Everything was very green and full of life, but I couldn't orientate myself in the middle of so many trees. I slowly approached a tree when I saw something red in it. As I got closer, I realized it was a piece of red fabric. _'My shirt…'_, I thought as I remembered I had torn my shirt in a tree the last time. I had appeared in exactly the same place as before.

"We are Mohawk tribe.", _Arisawe_ started, "Our village… not far.", she said, struggling with the English language.

"I see.", I said, looking around.

"Shall I take you there? You lost?", she asked. _I needed to find Connor._

"I don't know… It's a long story…", I said, stopping when I couldn't pronounce her name.

"_Arisawe_.", she said, smiling.

"_Arisawe_… Listen, thank you for helping me.", I said.

"No problem. You alright?"

"Yes."

"I found you in the grass. You unconscious."

"Thank you so much for helping me."

"Follow."

_Arisawe_ lead me to her village. I was expecting it to be like the village Connor had taken me to, with brick houses and a river. But this village was very different: there were lots of huts, some of them really big, and wood for fire, all of it surrounded by a tall sort of fence. It was the typical Native American village. Arisawe took me to a huge empty hut, giving me food and clothes like hers, and hiding me from her people. She said they could be aggressive to me because I wasn't a Native.

"So, explain… Why you here?", she asked.

"I'm looking for a man."

She laughed, "Aren't we all?"

"This is a specific one.", I said, smiling, "He's actually a native, like you."

"Really? What is his name? Perhaps I know man.", she said.

"_Rah-doon_… Something, but everyone calls him Connor. Connor Kenway.", I said and she frowned.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I'll find him."

"Why you look for man?", she asked. I smiled like a two year old and she smiled too. "You are in love with man…"

"Yes.", I answered, looking down, embarrassed, "After we fell in love, there was an accident and he thought I was dead. But we met again and wanted to stay together. However, he was recently taken away. Now we are looking for each other.", I explained and she did the 'awn' face.

"That is cute. Man must be important.", she said.

"You have no idea."

"Describe him.", she said, lying on the ground, with her stomach down, putting her hands under her face. I did the same, lying in front of her.

"Well, he is about twenty years old, he has really big muscles, black hair about this big", I pointed in my neck to describe the size of Connor's hair, "…really tall and he is the sweetest guy I've ever met."

…

We were talking for about a half an hour, when someone ran inside the hut. Arisawe quickly got up and stood between me and the person, like she didn't want him/her to see me.

"Hey _Arisawe_.", a girl's voice said as I got up. I had the impression I knew that voice. "Who's that?"

_Arisawe_ sighted, nervous.

"Don't tell, please.", she begged the girl.

I took a look from behind _Arisawe_'s shoulder. The girl had blond hair, greened brown eyes, pale skin… _'No way..'_

"Who did you bring?", the girl sighted.

_Arisawe_ slowly stepped away as the girl approached, allowing me to look directly at her.

"Tara?", I asked.

"Ha…Hannah?", she asked too, looking more confuse than ever.

"No way…", I said and she kept the serious look.

"But you… Died.", she said and I didn't even know what to say.

"It was a mistake… I wasn't dead.", I said and she gasped.

"Oh my Lord…", she said and we hugged. I'd missed her! I'd missed all of them. "It is not possible! You're alive? Are you well?"

"Yes… I'm fine."

"Everybody thinks you are dead, Hannah. Why didn't you follow us?"

_Think, think…_ "A redcoat took me."

"Oh my… Were you hurt by him?", Tara asked, getting the serious look again.

"No, he… Treated me and then let me go.", I said. _Why do I always make the strangest stories up?_ "The treatment ended a few days ago. I've been looking for you guys ever since."

"Well, you found us. Our place was burned, but we are now in this Mohawk village. They took us.", she said and then gasped. She had the most surprised look in her eyes, not even trying to disguise it. "Oh my… You must tell Connor you are alive… He has been going mad since he had to leave you behind. He will be so happy."

_Yeah…_

"Yes, I must see him. Is he with you here?", I asked.

"He left two weeks ago. I do not know when he returns. He doesn't live with us, just visits.", she answered.

"What about Lola? And Sophia? And Natalie? I remember seeing her get stabbed."

Tara looked down. "Natalie did not make it that night. Sophia got lost as she tried to run away from the redcoats. Connor found her a few days later on the woods…", she sighted, looking sad, obviously holding a tear.

A chill came up my spine "Oh…"

"Wolves… Lola is well."

"I'm sorry…"

…

We were talking for hours: they told me all about what their life had been like. Tara moved to the Mohawk village with that night's survivors, with Connor leading them. Apparently it was Connor's birth village, which he told me to be burned down. Had he lied? Or maybe the village had been restored? None of that mattered, I needed to find him. Eventually Tara left, but came back minutes later.

"Hannah?", A voice calls behind me when I'm sitting with _Arisawe_. I turned around and recognized the woman right away.

"Lola!", I yelled and ran to her.

"Tara told me what happened. I cannot believe it, Hannah! You poor thing, we all thought you were dead.", she started. "You know who will be pleased? _Ratohnhaké:ton_. He became crazy when we had to leave you behind.", she continued and I remembered how much she liked to talk. "When he came back for you, after fighting and saw you were 'dead'…", she paused with a sad sight, "I kept saying I had done everything I could, but he yelled at me. He held you there for God knows how long, trying to wake you. Then he just left and refused to speak to me."

"What?", _he didn't tell me that._

"He doesn't talk to me straight since that night.", she said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. The important thing is you're well. When he sees you, he will be so happy…"

…

Of course I barely slept that night… Thinking about when I would see Connor, about my family, about Desmond… About this whole thing. _Had I made a mistake?_


	2. Chapter: Looking for him

…

**Chapter 2**

…

"Hannah…", I heard a voice, still farther away. Someone was trying to wake me up. _Good luck_. "Hannah, get up. We have a surprise for you."

I had slept in a small sort of tent, alone that night. The girls didn't want to risk the Natives seeing me. They said they couldn't take anyone else, specially white. They said if it hadn't been for Connor, they wouldn't be there either.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Tara and _Arisawe_ were standing outside of the tent, smiling.

"Good morning.", I said.

"To you as well.", _Arisawe_ said.

"I have a surprise for you.", Tara said and I got out.

"What is it?", I asked, curious.

"Lola agreed to let me take you to Connor's homestead, where he lives.", Tara said and I didn't know how to react. If it was where he lived, then he should be there, right?

"Seriously?", I asked, smiling and they both laughed.

"Yes. We leave in an hour.", Tara said. My eyes faced _Arisawe_'s.

"Will you come with us?", I asked.

"Yes, I spoke to the Clan Mother in secret and she agreed to let me travel. I must meet man.", she said and I started jumping with joy, making them look at me like I was crazy.

…

It was finally time to leave. We had eaten, Tara prepared two horses and I was saying goodbye to Lola.

"Come with us, Lola.", I suggested. "It is an opportunity to make Connor apologize to you.", I teased.

She smiled: "No, dear. I must stay here and help these people. Many parents lost their lives the night we thought you had lost yours, leaving children alone. I must help them."

I hugged her. It was hard for me to leave such a person behind.

"You go, and have a wonderful life with Connor.", she said and I smiled too. "He still loves you as much or more as he did before."

_Oh, I know…_

Tara approached us, with a brown bag. "I'm ready. Shall we go?", she asked.

"Where is Arisawe?", I asked.

"She is saying goodbye to some people.", Tara answered.

Me and her walked towards the prepared horses. _Oh my… Here I go ride again_, I thought. Arisawe came in our direction, but a voice interrupted the smiles me and her were sharing.

"_Arisawe!_", An old lady called, behind her. She turned around.

The woman was Native, had tanned skin and long grey hair, tied in two braids, like _Arisawe_'s. She came closer to the girl and spoke in her language.

"_Onhka ne: nakaonha?_", the old lady asked Arisawe, who looked at me through the corner of the eye. I couldn't understand a thing. I thought the old lady had found out about me and _Arisawe_ was in trouble. They talked to each other for about two minutes and then came to my side.

"Hannah, this is Clan Mother.", _Arisawe_ said and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you.", I said. Arisawe translated what I had said to their language and then what the Clan Mother said to mine.

"She is asking if you're the girl _Ratohnhaké:ton_ spoke about.", she said.

I didn't know what to say. "Well that depends. What did he say?".

Arisawe translated. "He said to be in love with a girl younger than him, who died shot by English soldiers."

_He told those people he was in love with me? Awn._

"Yes, that would be me.", I sighted, "It was a misunderstanding, I obviously didn't die."

"Clan Mother think you should have this necklace.", Arisawe translated as the old lady took off the necklace she was wearing herself. "Clan Mother wished to give necklace to Ratohnhaké:ton's wife when married and she think you are going to be her."

"Oh, no. I can't accept that.", I said. The old lady insisted and put it on my neck. Did that meant I had to marry Connor? Not that I was complaining, but I hadn't even found him. I just smiled.

"_Nia:wen_.", I said, taking a second to remember how to say 'Thank You' in Mohawk.

We said goodbye and I walked with Arisawe back to the horses, admiring the beautiful necklace. It had lots of different feathers and a beautiful red and green amulet in the middle. I was now wearing two necklaces, because I still had the one Connor had given me.

"You should have told me man was Ratohnhaké:ton.", Arisawe said and I smiled. I still couldn't pronounce it.

"You know him then?", I asked and she smiled.

"Not really. I saw him once or twice when he came here. I didn't know man, but he was handsome.", she said and I laughed.

"Indeed."

…

Me and the two girls rode through the forest. According to them, the trip was a few hours long. I was very anxious to see Connor. I was hoping he had return well. I would probably kill Desmond back in my time if he hadn't. My thoughts then wondered to that time, the normal time. My family was there. They wouldn't miss me because it was like time was stopped there, but I would suffer a lot if I stayed long. And once again I wondered: Had I made a mistake?

We didn't talk much through the journey: Tara questioned me about what the time I had spent with 'the redcoat' had been like, forcing me to lie some more. _Arisawe_ kept asking about Connor, making me and Tara describe him the best we could.

Although the trip was long and tiring, in the end it felt short. We came to a sort of huge hill with a dirt path leading the way to the top. As we rode there, we saw different people. All of them appeared to be nice. That place looked like a fairytale kingdom with the people living happily in it.

We had to stop because Tara was no longer sure where Connor's house was. We walked into an inn and asked for directions to a kind lady, whose name she said to be Corrine.

"Connor?", she laughed, "Of course I know where he lives! He's the lord of the Davenport Homestead, just on top of the hill. When you see a big manor on the end of the dirt path, you're there.", she said.

We thanked the kind lady and carried on riding.

'_Finally!'_, I thought to myself when I saw a huge brick house rising from the trees. When we were close to the entrance, we tied the horses to a fence nearby and decided to go close. My heart started to beat faster and I stopped walking, thinking about what I would say.

"Is everything alright, Hannah?", Tara asked.

"Yes…", I said, putting a hand on my chest, felling both necklaces, "I'm just nervous. What am I going to say?"

"I'm alive?", Tara suggested and we laughed_. If only she knew…_

As we walked to the entrance, a man came out of the door, in a hurry. He was wearing clothes like Connor's, had the same hair, the same built…

"Connor?", I whispered to myself.

We were a few meters away from the house, but he missed us. An old man with dark skin appeared at the door, behind him.

"Connor! Come back!", the old man yelled.

So it _was_ Connor.

Connor turned around, facing him. He still hadn't seen us.

"What would you have me do? I have to find her!", he yelled. By the voice, I was sure it was him.

"You need to think twice before doing this.", the other man yelled.

"How can you not believe me?", Connor yelled, "You're an Assassin, you have seen the spirits! How can you not believe my story?"

I was seriously considering if we should say something or not. We just stood there watching.

"You expect me to believe you traveled to the future, met that special girl again and after being kidnaped by Templars, the Assassins of the future killed you so you could come back?", the man asked.

"Yes! And I don't know if she came with me, I have to go look!", he yelled.

"What?", Tara whispered.

The old man saw us from where he stood. "Connor wait.", he said.

"No, Achilles, I have to find her. I don't care if you don't believe me.", Connor said.

So _that_ was Achilles…

"No, Connor, wait. We appear to have guests.", Achilles said.

Connor finally turned around and saw us.


	3. Chapter: Finally Meeting Him

…

**Chapter 3**

…

He finally looked at us. He looked for a second, not really seeing our faces and then turned his to Achilles. The old man started coming down the entrance stairs. Connor sighted and then walked in our direction.

"May I help you?", Connor asked and _then _looked at our faces.

I stared at him, not knowing what to say. When he saw me, he just stared too. I smiled and he kept the serious face.

"Hannah?", he asked, not even looking at the other girls.

"Hi.", I didn't even know what to say. I had a dorky smile on my face and he gasped.

He then took a second to look at Tara and _Arisawe_. He looked back at me and for a big surprise of mine, hugged me like never before. It was like he hadn't seen me in months, he held me for a few seconds and then we pulled a part as he placed a hand on my cheek. I was happier than ever.

"You came!", he almost yelled, obviously happy too.

"I did…", I said, looking at his eyes. "They helped me.", I looked at the girls.

"Tara?", he asked and she smiled.

"Hello Connor."

He then looked at _Arisawe_. He smiled, realizing she was also Native American.

"My name is _Arisawe_.", she said.

"_Kwen. Ratohnhaké:ton iontiats._", he spoke in their native language, making the girl smile.

"Hello. Do you ladies need help?", Achilles said, getting by our side.

"Hannah…", Connor smiled, "This is Achilles. He's my mentor, the one I spoke to you about."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Achilles.", I said, smiling and he kissed my hand, smiling to.

"The pleasure is all mine, Hannah.", he said, but appeared to be confused.

The men invited us in and we decided to eat something there. Everybody sat down at the table, but Connor pulled me to the corridor before I could too.

"You came…", he repeated when we were 'alone'.

"Yap…", I couldn't stop smiling.

He grabbed both my hands and slowly came closer to me.

"Thank you, Hannah. I understand it must have been difficult for you."

My heart stopped for a second as I thought about what I'd done. I sighted deeply and looked down. Had I seriously left my entire family for him? Had I left everything and everyone I knew for a man whose true name I couldn't even pronounce? I had to sight again to hold my tears.

"Hannah?", he called as my thoughts brought me closer and closer from crying.

"Damn it…", I put a hand on my face, "Just make it worth it, alright?", I said and went in the kitchen, trying not to cry or look at him. He followed me.

…

Connor told Achilles not to talk about the twenty first century or the Abstergo. He thought it would be better to discuss all of that when the three of us were alone.

Basically the eating went fast and I tried my best not to think about my home. Most of the talking was about the war, which obviously wasn't the best subject for me since I already knew how it would end.

"Will you girls spend the night here?", Achilles asked at a point.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. We have no money for an inn.", Tara said.

"Yes, and Clan Mother said to get back fast.", _Arisawe_ said.

"You don't require money. We have an extra room.", Connor suggested.

"Really?", Tara asked.

"Alright, but only for tonight.", Arisawe said, "Promised to Clan Mother."

"If it's alright with you." Tara completed.

"Of course", Connor answered.

Tara said she needed to catch up with some people of the Homestead and left with Arisawe. Honestly I think it was just an excuse to leave me with Connor, but whatever. Me and him stayed in the house and the old man called us.

"I believe you two have a story to tell.", Achilles said.

We sat on a sofa, in a big living room. Me and Connor told the old man the whole story, from the beginning, when I had appeared there, to the moment where we were. He believed us, since the Assassins and Templars were involved and he had seen the powers of the apple.

"That is amazing…", he commented in the end, "two people from two different worlds, who fight to be together."

I looked at Connor and smiled. I had never thought about it like that. He smiled too.

"And we finally did it.", Connor said. "How long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday. What about you?", I said.

"I came back a few days ago, since time appeared to 'stop' while I was gone.", he said, "I appeared exactly in the place I had left. Then I came back here and explained everything to Achilles. I wasn't sure if I should look for you, because part of me considered you had chosen to stay there… But you didn't."

I wasn't even sure if I should be happy or sad.

"You wouldn't happen to have… Clothes, would you?", I asked since I was still wearing seriously short native American clothes.

"We should speak to Ellen.", Connor said as he got up.

"Yes, she will help you with that. Connor, introduce Hannah to the people of the Homestead.", Achilles suggested. Connor nodded and helped me get up. We went outside.

"I can't believe this is happening.", I murmured, smiling.

"I'm truly glad you're here. You are the only one capable of making me truly happy.", he said and I made the 'awn' face. Where did those sweet things come from?

As we walked, he looked at my hand, at my eyes and then down. He looked… scared to grab my hand or something, so I helped. I grabbed his without actually looking at him. He held mine back and we just walked down the village, like a couple.

Everybody there knew him: the first people we came across were two lumberjacks, who had a sort of Irish accent and greeted Connor right away.

"Connor!", one of them yelled, "How wonderful to see you! Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Terry, I'm well. And you?", Connor said.

"I'm always fine."

"And who's this?", the other man asked.

"This is Hannah, she's new in the Homestead.", Connor introduced.

"Hi.", I shyly greeted.

"Hello. I'm Terry", one of the men said.

"I'm Godfrey.", the other said.

"Nice to meet you.", I smiled.

"It's the first time I see you hold hands with a woman, Connor.", Godfrey said.

"Leave them alone, Godfrey!", Terry yelled, "They have the right to do what they want."

"Did I say otherwise? I'm happy for them!", Godfrey replied. Connor sighted, like he was used to the fighting.

"You can't just say it's the first time a man gets a girl in front of her!", Terry continued.

"I just said it was the first time I saw Connor holding a girl's hand! Nothing else.", Godfrey said.

"We have to keep moving. Goodbye Terry and Godfrey.", Connor said, pulling me away. I was finding that amusing.

"See? Now you've scared them off", Terry yelled.

They kept yelling at each other as we walked away. "Are they always like this?", I asked.

"Yes, they are constantly fighting. You get used to it.", Connor answered and I smiled.

We carried on and then met a woman, about Connor's age, who carried a musket.

"Hannah, this is Myriam.", Connor introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you.", I said and she smiled. She was very pretty, with light skin, brown hair and eyes.

"Hey.", she replied.

"Myriam is married to Norris, I will introduce him to you later. We should get to Ellen.", Connor said to me.

"It was nice to meet you, Hannah. I also have to go. Goodbye Connor.", Myriam said and we continued our walk.

We finally got to Ellen's place. She was a very beautiful lady: black hair, green eyes and a very pretty dress. She apparently had a daughter about my age. She took my measures and started working on a more formal dress for me, but Connor paid for a few she had there so I could wear in the meantime.

_Really? Dresses?_

I hadn't even noticed hours had passed and the sky was going dark. Connor took me to the house and said he'd introduce me to some more people the next day. Arisawe and Tara were already in there, helping Achilles prepare our room. The three of us would spend the night in the same bed, like a sleepover party.

We all ate really fast and the girls and I went to our room.

"Are you sure you don't require anything else?", Achilles said as we started going up the stairs.

"No, thank you Achilles. This is very kind of you.", Tara answered.

"Of course. Goodnight then, ladies.", he said. Connor walked up to us.

"Goodnight.", he said.

We replied and went up the stairs, to our room. There weren't doors there and Connor's bedroom was right in front of ours, so we would have to keep our voices down. There was only one bed there, but it was enough for the three of us. We didn't have night gowns, so we just slept with the least possible number of layers.

"Are you guys seriously leaving tomorrow?", I asked them as we lied down.

"We must. Do you stay?", _Arisawe_ asked.

"Yes…", I sighted.

Well, I _had_ gone there for Connor, right?

…

We didn't talk much during the night. We felt tired from the journey and fell asleep pretty fast.

I was the first of the three to wake up the next morning. I was wearing a short skirt and a 'pirate style' large shirt, so I just put on the long skirt and a vest and was ready to go. The girls didn't feel me getting up, so I left the room. I had no idea about the time, but it felt really early. I peeked into Connor's room, but there was no one there. Achilles' room was downstairs. I went to the lower floor and headed for the kitchen. Since I was starving, the plate with fruit on the balcony immediately opened my appetite.

I grabbed an apple and took a bite.

"Good morning.", A voice suddenly said behind me, making me jump with the surprise.

"Jesus…", I sighted with relief, seeing Achilles stand on the entrance. "I'm sorry. Good morning."

"Oh, forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you.", Achilles said and I smiled.

"It's alright… I'm sorry, I was just hungry.", I apologized, embarrassed.

"You don't have to apologize dear, you can eat what you like.", he said as he walked to the table.

"Thank you. Where is Connor?"

"Oh he had to take care of something for the Aquila, but he shouldn't take too long."

"Who's «the Aquila»?", I asked, taking another bite of the fresh green apple.

Achilles laughed. "_She_ is the Fastest of the Atlantic, and Connor is very fond of her. If you want you can take a walk down the village and take a look yourself."

'_What?'_, I thought to myself, surprised. _'Who is this «she» Connor is very «fond of»? Does he have another girl?'_

"Really? How do I get there?", I asked.

"You just go down the path until you get to the Port.", Achilles said.

"Alright, thank you.", I said, leaving the kitchen.

I was honestly a little nervous. Who is this girl they call _the Aquila_? I needed to find out. Obviously I would be very surprised with 'her'.


	4. Chapter: The Aquila

…

**Chapter 4**

…

After going upstairs checking if the girls were awake and brushing my hair with my fingers (I didn't know where the brushes were, or even if there were any), I went outside. Arisawe and Tara were still in bed and the sky was sort of grey. It was early and the air was slightly cold.

But I had something important to see. I wanted to see this 'Aquila' Achilles had spoken of. He said _she _was very important to Connor and I wanted to know who _she _was.

'_Aquila better not be a nickname for Diana…'_, My mind said to itself as I walked with anger, still eating the apple. I was thinking about the way Connor had blushed when she spoke to him.

After a few long minutes I finally got to the Port Achilles had mentioned. There was a huge boat there and I could see Connor in his Assassin robes near it. He was talking to a man, older than him. Since there were no trash baskets around, I had to throw what was left of the apple behind a tree.

"Hannah?", Connor called as he saw me.

"Good morning.", I said, looking around, trying to locate women, since my nerves had gotten into me.

"How did you find me?", Connor asked.

"Achilles told me where you were.", I said.

"This is Mr. Faulkner.", Connor introduced.

"Hi, I'm Hannah.", I smiled and the man smiled too.

"_Ahoy_! It's a pleasure to meet you, darling.", he said. I could tell he was 'with the boat'.

"You too."

"Mr. Faulkner, do you think you can postpone the journey until tomorrow?", Connor asked the man.

"Sorry, lad. We must leave today. If you want, the boys can handle it."

"No, I wish to go as well.", Connor replied and turned to me. "Would you like to come, Hannah?"

"Where?", I asked, confused.

"We're going to Boston to get some materials for the Aquila.", that Mr. Faulkner said before Connor could answer me.

"Sure…", _aren't we in Boston?_

"It's settled then! All on board!", Mr. Faulkner yelled.

"What? Right now?", I asked. I wasn't sure what was happening.

"No, we shall leave in a few hours. Mr. Faulkner, gather the men.", Connor said.

"Alright.", the man said and walked away.

Connor put a hand behind in my back and walked with me getting closer to the ship.

"So…", I started, "You're also a part-time sailor?" I teased.

"You can say that.", He replied, trying to get me in the boat. "Hold on…", he stopped when I was about to. "You must enter with your right foot first.", he said.

I frowned, but obeyed. "Like this?"

"Yes."

We got on top of the huge wooden boat and Connor smiled.

"Hannah, may I present you… The Aquila.", he said and I didn't even fake how surprised I was.

"Wait… The Aquila is the boat?", I asked.

"Ship.", he corrected and I smiled to his happy look.

"Oh… I see.", I murmured while walking randomly, admiring the water that surrounded us. "And why is it so important to you?"

"_She_…"

"Sorry?"

"'Why is _she_ so important to you?'. The ship is a _she_.", he said and I almost laughed. I did not know that 'protective of his precious ship' side of Connor's.

"Oh, I'm sorry.", I ironically said, "Why is _she_ so important to you?"

"The Aquila has been here ever since I came to the Homestead and I learned how to wheel it very soon.", he answered and I smirked.

"So you wheel this boat… _Ship_. I'm impressed.", I said and he kept that glow in his eyes. This ship seemed to make him happy and proud, somehow.

Suddenly one of the other sailors came to our side, talking to Connor:

"Will you be joining us today, Captain?", he asked.

My jaw felt.

"Yes, I will return in a few hours and we may leave.", Connor said.

"_Aye_!", the man yelled and walked away.

"I did not see that one coming.", I murmured to myself.

"What?"

"You're the _captain_ of this ship?", I asked Connor and he smiled, like he was trying to impress me. It was working.

"I am.", he said.

I could have never imagined that the Assassin who almost killed me, with who I barely spoke and said I caused him nothing but trouble was the captain of a huge ship, who lives in a huge manor and knows everybody in his village. I had never seen this side to that Native American fearless guy I had met on the forest.

"Wow…", I murmured, looking around.

If two months before that moment someone told me I would be living with a twenty year old Assassin and his Mentor in the eighteenth century… I would've probably died of laughter or something.

"So we're going to Boston?", I asked, getting even closer to the border of the boat.

"Yes. I'm sorry it must happen now. We should go inform Tara and her friend.", he said.

"Why? Can't they come?"

"They said they wished to go back to the village today. The journey takes a few days.", he said.

"What? A few days?"

"Yes. From here to Boston, it will be two nights. One if the wind is in our favor. We must spend a few days there.", he said and I sighted.

That was a bit short-noticed and I had never been on a boat like that. What the hell was I doing?

"Damn…", I sighted.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… In the future, it's all much faster, you know?", I said and couldn't help looking down, once again with my family in my mind.

"I'm sorry.", he said, seeing the sadness in my eyes. It was interesting how he always knew what I was thinking only by looking at me. He spread his arms around me and I let my head fall on his shoulder.

…

"Make sure you and Connor visit the village.", Tara said as we hugged. I couldn't believe they were leaving already. I barely had time to be with her and get to know _Arisawe_.

"Of course.", I said. "God, I wish you would come with us."

"Don't worry, Hannah. This won't be the last time we speak.", she said.

"Of course not, Tara."

"Goodbye, Hannah.", _Arisawe_ said and I hugged her too.

"See you, Arisawe.", I said.

"Glad I met man.", she said and I laughed.

Then they walked to the horses and rode away, waving goodbye. I missed them already.

"So I hear you are going to Boston.", Achilles said, approaching Connor.

"I will not take long.", he answered.

"Is Hannah going with you?", Achilles asked.

"Yes.", I answered.

"Alright then. Are you leaving today?", the old man asked.

"Yes, I should get ready. I will be right back, Hannah.", Connor said and went in the Homestead.

"Can I ask you something, Achilles?", I said when me and him were alone in front of the house.

"Of course."

"Aren't there any pants around that I can use? I'm just not used to skirts.", I shyly said and he smiled.

"Follow me."

Achilles took me to his room and headed for the closet. He moved around and tried to find some clothes as I looked around the room. It was a nice bedroom, but I didn't have much time to see it.

"Here.", he said, giving me some clothes. "They belonged to Abigail.", he looked a bit said.

"They're beautiful.", I said, admiring the black trousers, white shirt and long dotted vest. "Who is Abigail?"

"She… Was my wife.", he said.

"Oh…", I looked down. _Way to go, Hannah_. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You may put them on, I'll go check on Connor.", he said.

He left and I changed my outfit. I really liked those clothes, lady pirate style. I felt a little bad for wearing Achilles' wife clothes, but he had offered them and I could not say no.

"I look like Angelica from _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides_.", I murmured to myself.

I went out of the bedroom, all happy about my looks and when I got close to the stairs, Connor started coming down.

I don't even know how to describe that moment, my jaw felt and my heart raced. All of this simply because he was wearing an awesome naval outfit. He had a dark blue coat with some beige trousers. Things got even worse when he put the hat on. It's not like he wasn't good-looking before, but that outfit seriously showed his features.

_Aye, aye captain!_


	5. Chapter: Trip in the Aquila

**Hey guys!**

First of all, I would like to apologize to you because of the delay of this chapter. I am currently writing two other stories as I write this one and it's been stealing my attention a little bit.

Anyway, thank you for the kind reviews of the ones who still read and like the story. I really hope you like this chapter as well.

See you around.

**Ana Croft**

_And of course, if you want to check out Hannah and Connor's tumblr (for questions), it's askhannahandconnor._

* * *

…

**Chapter 5**

…

"I can't believe we're doing this.", I sighted as we got closer to the ship.

"What do you mean?", Connor asked.

"I haven't even got the chance to meet half of your friends and we're going to the city."

"I know… But there will be time for all of that, I promise."

I sighted once more and looked around. I wasn't even going to take other clothes, Connor said he'd buy me some there since I preferred to wear pants. All of that was happening too fast and without any sort of planning.

"I need to ask you something.", he said, making us stop walking.

"What is it?", I asked, curious.

"This necklace…", he said, picking the Native necklace the Clan Mother had given me. "Where did you get it?"

I held it in my hand too.

"The Clan Mother of your village gave it to me.", I said and he frowned.

"Really? She gave it to you? She must have liked you.", he said and I smiled.

"I guess you can say that."

"There is a special reason, isn't there?", he asked and I shrugged, "What did she say?"

I didn't know if I should tell him or not.

"Well… She said… She said she intended to give it to the person you married.", he frowned and I continued, "She said that the way you had talked about me led her to think one day I'll be that person."

"My wife?", he asked, looking sort of scared and happy at the same time and I just smiled.

We were brutally interrupted by Mr. Faulkner's voice: "All on board!"

"Jesus!", I almost jumped, covering my ears.

"Time to sail, lass.", he said, getting closer, "When you get on the Ship, do it with your right foot first, darling."

I smiled. "Connor has put me through that already."

"I taught him well.", Mr. Faulkner said as he taped Connor in the shoulder.

"Follow me.", Connor said.

…

About an hour later we were sailing through the sea and I could no longer see the Homestead. Connor was talking to someone and I was just at the border of the ship, with my hands on the wooden balustrade of the ship, admiring the horizon as the sun slowly hid behind it.

"Uh… Excuse me… Ma'am…", one of the sailors said, approaching me. I looked at him, sweeping my deep thoughts away.

"Yes?"

"Shall you travel with us to Boston?", he looked confused.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Oh… Does the Captain know?", he looked a little lost, honestly.

"Of course."

"Hum… Miss, if I may say so… You are extremely beautiful.", he said, looking nervous.

I looked down and smiled, obviously blushing. "Thank you…", I shyly murmured, not even knowing how to react. I was flattered and speechless at the same time.

"Jeremy…", A sudden voice comes from behind me and I turn around. It was Connor.

"Captain!", that guy immediately straighten up and looked at Connor.

"They require your help below decks.", Connor informed. He did not look amused.

"But sir…", that Jeremy started, looking at me through the corner of the eye for a second, "I was…"

"If it is not too much trouble.", Connor coldly said.

"Aye, Captain!", Jeremy sighted, "Miss…", he bowed at me and walked away.

Connor sighted and slowly got in front of me. I was surprised with that behavior of his.

"A little rough, no?", I asked.

He looked away, into the ocean. "His business wasn't here."

I was honestly admired and a little disappointed with that arrogance. What had gotten into him?

"Why are you so upset?", I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not… Jeremy is a sailor. He should be _sailing_ instead of speaking to you."

"He didn't say anything wrong…", I said.

"Yes, I heard what he said.", he murmured as he turned to the border and looked at the ocean.

I tried not to laugh, but my face couldn't help to reveal a smirk. "Oh… Someone's jealous.", I insinuated, leaning on the ship's balustrade. He looked at me right away, offended.

"Jealous? Where did you get such thought?"

"That's so freaking cute, I'm sorry.", I laughed at his red cheeks, turning back to him.

"Please don't imply I am cute _or _jealous, Hannah. I am neither of those.", he crossed his arms and I kept my teasing smile.

"You're right… What you are is _adorable_."

He rolled his eyes and sighted at the same time. I just couldn't resist. I loved how upset his look got when I made fun of him like that. Just so we're clear, It isn't a lie calling him adorable and cute. I got closer to him, saying I was merely teasing him through a hug. He didn't hesitate in hugging me back, letting me know that he wasn't mad.

_I wished some moments lasted forever…_

"I am going to take the wheel, Hannah.", he said, "Would you like to go down below and rest for a while?"

"No… I want to see the Captain in action!", I laughed and he smiled.

"Alright… If you wish to sleep, just call me."

He walked to the wheel, on the other side of the boat and I stayed where I was. Every now and then I turned around to see him giving orders to his men and setting the course of the ship. But my thoughts were somewhere else. It didn't take long until my eyes were full of tears I despairingly tried not to shed. The usual questions wouldn't leave my head: _«What have I done? Is this a mistake?»_. Was that life truly what I wanted? I had left _everything_ and _everyone_ I knew for him. What if I didn't remember them when I got back? What would I do when I did? I wouldn't even remember the name of my school, or my math homework. Goddamn it, I wouldn't remember anything regarding my school life! Not to speak of my friends… I couldn't even imagine a world where I couldn't remember their names or some of our best memories.

Obviously I didn't notice the time passing, because when I went back down to 'real life', the sky was dark and Connor was calling me.

"Is everything alright?", he asked, slowly getting closer to me.

I cleaned my eyes and turned around, faking a smile. "Yeah, of course."

"What is wrong? You haven't left this exact place."

"I just told you… Everything is fine."

But his eyes remained concerned and a tear managed to run down my face, no matter how hard I tried not to make it so.

"Come…", he said as he grabbed my hand and took me 'downstairs'. He took me directly into a cabin that had a small bed and a wooden desk with various maps lying on it. We both sat on the bed, side by side and he took the hat off.

"Tell me what's on your mind.", he said.

"There's not much to say, Connor.", I said, upset because I hated to cry in front of people. "You know what's going on. This all thing takes time to get used to. I just… I don't know…"

"You're having second thoughts?"

"Yes…", I said without thinking and regretted it not a second later, "I mean… I want to stay with you, but it's just so hard thinking that I may not remember my family when I see them again."

"I understand that the people you love are there. Your life is there. Your memories are there. I was just hoping you could create new ones here… With me.", he sighted, "I see it Hannah, don't think I don't. It feels strange and painful to leave people who love you, who always took care of you, for a person as tough and cold as me. I just hope you understand that it truly means the world to me to have someone as beautiful, talented and kind as you by my side."

"Connor…", believe it or not, the next tear didn't contain sadness, but pride and happiness.

He sighted again. "Have some rest, Hannah. We shall discuss this tomorrow, alright? Please, I hate seeing you like this."

"You are amazing, Connor. Seriously."

I could swear I saw a sketch of a smile on his face.

"I guess love _does_ change you."

"So… Do I sleep here?", I smiled, changing the subject before it got too lame.

"Yes. The Captain has his own cabin."

"Oh…", I got up and looked around, "This is _your _cabin…?"

"Yes, it is.", he got up too.

"So what you're saying is…", I started, admiring the maps on the desk, "We will share this cabin?", I asked.

I obviously expected _no_ for an answer, since the bed wasn't big enough for us both and I had never shared one (not even a room) with a guy. There is no way to portray the look on my face when he said "Yes…". I looked at the bed and then at him.

"Really?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no…", I looked back at the maps not even knowing what to say. I actually pretended I was exploring them with awkwardness. I could hear Connor walking across the room.

When I finally turned around, he had taken off the dark blue sort of coat that completed his Captain outfit. He was now basically wearing a blue shirt with white pants and those tall brown boots. He seemed to feel really comfortable doing all of that in front of me and suggesting we slept in the same freaking bed. I was panicking. He lay down and I followed him, basically being half by his side, half on top of him. Needless to say I was nervous like hell.

"Are you uncomfortable?", he asked.

"No, I'm alright.", I said shyly.

I couldn't even believe what I was doing, I wanted to get up and tell him I would sleep somewhere else, but something kept me there. I don't know if it was the comfort of his chest, which I was using as a pillow, or the way his eyes looked at mine, but the whole world disappeared and I wanted to _stay_.

I can't say my mind suddenly rested and everything was ok. That episode with Kat was spinning round and round in my mind. What if Connor suddenly decided to choke my neck in the middle of the night? I trusted him, but he carried really bad memories with him and everybody knows that people who had been in wars sometimes tended to do that. It wouldn't be the first time with him. But I finally fell asleep.

…

I woke up in the middle of the night. I couldn't see anything since there were no candles lightened and the sky was almost black. I could feel Connor by my side. My hands were on his chest and one of them had Connor's on it, just like he always had done in the forest, in the village and in Ade's house. I still didn't know why.

I just closed my eyes and made a dorky smile no one could see, going back to sleep.


	6. Chapter: Visiting the city

**...**

**Chapter 6**

**...**

The first thing I noticed in the morning was that I was alone. Which I guess wasn't really a bad thing, since I had to pee in a pot and throw it outside… That was definitely one of the things I wouldn't talk about when I got back to my time. I couldn't help to sight once more by that thought, of my time.

I quickly passed my hands through my hair, trying to make it look slightly better. I didn't really know where everything was in that ship so when I went out the door I felt lost. Connor was nowhere to be found and his sailors were just singing and laughing around. I didn't bother to ask for help.

However, before I could even start looking for a way 'upstairs', one of the men got himself standing right in front of me. He had brown hair and eyes, was about as tall as I and had a small beard covering his tanned skin.

"Hey there.", he said, "You lost?"

"Hi… I'm just trying to find the stairs.", I said, doing my best to smile.

"Oh, I see… You know, it's rare to see women here, in the Aquila. What's your name, lass?"

"It's Hannah."

"Well hi there. Name's Tom.", he smiled and this other guy showed up:

"Hi. Who's this?"

"Her name is Hannah and I saw her first.", the first guy said.

_«What are you, twelve?»_

I coughed to get some attention. "The stairs?"

"We'll get there…", the first guy said and another one joined in:

"Who's this?"

I sighted. "_Oh my…",_ I murmured.

"Eyes off the lass, guys.", suddenly Mr. Faulkner came between me and the men. _«Thank God»_ "This one belongs to the Captain."

"What?", the three men said at the same time.

"You heard me. This is Connor's girl, go get your own.", Mr. Faulkner added and I smiled. Connor's girl…

He then grabbed my arm and dragged me across the ship. "Come here, I bet you're hungry.", he grabbed some cookies of a random table and handed them to me. "There."

"Thanks…", I said, not really knowing if I should eat them or not.

"Come here. I bet you're looking for Connor.", he added, once again dragging me somewhere as I tried to eat one of the cookies.

He led me directly upstairs and I felt the smell of the ocean. Connor was at the wheel, looking serious as usual. However, he forged a _sort of smile _when he saw me.

"Good Morning.", I said, smiling, with a cookie in my mouth.

"To you as well.", he replied.

His face and voice always made me feel so secure and protected…

..

We finally got to Boston. The trip took two nights and we were finally there. It was so strange seeing my home so different from what I was used to. The houses obviously had nothing to do with my time, but I could find some similarities and some buildings were still the same.

Connor took my hand as we came out of the boat. Mr. Faulkner joined us yelling: "Alright, lads, let's go get the Aquila the material She needs."

We walked through the streets, but the place they wanted to go to wasn't very far. They both went in a shop and I waited outside, admiring the people, wondering if any of them was an ancestor of mine or of my friends. I looked at them carefully, also paying attention to some redcoats who walked by once in a while. I sat on a bench and a few minutes later a man sat beside me: he had very fancy clothes, a hat and he walked with his chin up and hands behind his back, leading me to think he was rich. His skin was tanned, but I could see he wasn't a Native, like Connor. He had some similarities with him though. The eyes were alike and he actually reminded me of Connor.

"Good morning, miss.", he said as he sat by my side. He had a strong British accent.

"To you as well.", I said, smiling.

"Look, please don't take this the wrong way…", he said, smiling, "…I wouldn't even consider doing you any sort of harm...", he continued, leaving me slightly nervous. "…I was merely wondering… I've walked these streets a million times and I have never seen such a beautiful girl like yourself around here."

I smiled, not really feeling comfortable.

"I'm just passing by. I'm not from around here.", I said. He smiled too.

"Oh, alright. Are you alone?"

"No… My friends are inside this shop.", I said, hoping that it would make him think twice before hurting me, if he had any bad intentions.

"Wonderful, it is a better city when you visit with friends. How are you enjoying Boston so far?"

"I'm loving it. It's beautiful."

"Alright then. Pardon me, it was all just curiosity.", he smiled again.

"It's alright."

"Name's Haytham by the way."

"Hannah."

"Pleasure to meet you, Hannah. I must go. Should you ever need my help here in Boston, only find me.", he said as getting up, looking around like he was looking for something or someone.

I smiled and he walked away, leaving me curious.

Not long after that Connor and Mr. Faulkner came back and I got up.

"As we expected, the things we ordered shall take a few days. We must find an inn.", Connor informed.

"I'll take care of that, mate. Go take a walk with you girl here.", Mr. Faulkner said, walking away without even saying goodbye.

"Mr. Faulkner, wait!", Connor yelled, but it was too late.

"It's all very different around here…", I said, looking around, "Shall we?"

"Hannah, I don't… I believe that is not a good idea.", he said, sighting.

"What? Why?"

"I'm… A Native. If I had my hood, I'd feel better, but this way the people will see me and I'm frowned up on around here."

"Connor…", I grabbed his hand and dragged him, "Who cares what people think? Let them say what they want."

"Hannah…", he sighted.

"Connor, come on. Let's enjoy this place. If anybody says something, just ignore them.", I said.

Clearly against his will, he came with me and we walked through the streets. I could tell he was uncomfortable and some people did look at him differently, but we did our best to enjoy the walk and he took me to a market that looked like the one in 'his village'.

"Déjà vu.", I said, smiling.

"What?"

"Doesn't this remind you of the time where you bought me that necklace?"

"Oh, yes. You're right. What would you like me to buy you this time?"

"Nothing… I have all I need right here."

He shyly smiled and then shrugged.

"I'm glad, but… Please, choose something."

"Alright…"

I walked through the market's stands, looking carefully at the products. I spotted a beautiful bracelet and stared at it for a while. The man who was selling smiled at me.

"Well hello there.", he said, "You want to buy anything? This one is an antique."

"Hi…", I said, "Connor, what do you think of this one?", I asked.

"It is beautiful, Hannah. It is yours if you want it.", Connor answered.

The seller made a disgusted, confused face, even though I didn't understand why.

"How much?", I asked the man.

"Do not concern about that.", Connor said, taking a few coins from a bag.

"What is a girl like you doing with a savage like him?", the seller suddenly said, making me look at him with my eyes widen, trying to understand if he had seriously just said that.

"Excuse me?", I asked, still not totally sure if he was talking to me.

"What is he? Your slave?", the man asked and I didn't even know how to react. Had that racist bastard just said that in front of Connor? Who, by the way, looked mad, but did nothing about it (odd for an Assassin).

"Does he look like he's my slave?", it just came out as I tried with every piece of my raged body not to punch the man in the bloody nose. "Who the hell do you think you are…?", I started going around the stand, but Connor stopped me.

"Hannah, it's alright…", he sighted as he grabbed my arms.

I felt my whole body burning with rage and I just couldn't help myself to try to get closer to the man and hurt him. However, Connor was keeping me from doing this, which I honestly didn't understand. If it had been the other way around, the man would be lying on the ground swimming in a pool of blood.

"No, it's not. If this asshole thinks he can just…", I started to yell.

The seller laughed. _He actually laughed_.

"What are you going to do? You and your savage friend are going to call your pack?", the man said and I swear I would kill him right there.

"Why don't you go call your herd?", I yelled and Connor pulled me back.

"Hannah, enough.", he said.

"Why don't you go back to the woods, savages?", the man yelled.

Finally Connor acted! He threw me back and approached the man, punching him so hard I could swear I saw a tooth jumping from his mouth. The man fell on the ground groaning and I almost smiled.

"Thank you!", I said.

"Let's go.", Connor said.

"Hey!", A redcoat suddenly yelled and Connor sighted, rolling his eyes. _Damn it_! "Come back here!"

"Run.", Connor murmured.

"What?"

"Run."

You can only imagine what happened next: we were running away for a few minutes until we finally turned into a corner where the redcoats lost our track and passed by us. When we got there we laughed like crazy people and I saw 'that Connor' again. I guess it was the 18st century version of running away from the police.

"Here…", he said as he put the bracelet we had seen on my wrist.

"How did you…", I didn't even bother continue, I just let him put in on. "Thank you, it's beautiful…"

And then… we kissed.

**End of Chapter 6. Hope you guys liked it and sorry it took so long.**

* * *

Guys, if you want to check out Hannah and Connor's tumblr, it's askhannahandconnor ;) there you can ask questions, give opinions and even ideas. Hope you still love the story and I'll try to update it soon.


	7. Chapter: Nightmare

…

Chapter 7

…

It didn't take long until the sky was going dark and we were heading to the inn where we would rest. Mr. Faulkner was talking to a lady. Connor mentioned her as Amanda Bailey. We went there and the lady was actually very nice. She did not show any kind of different behavior before Connor and they seemed to get along quite nicely. He introduced us and she seemed a nice person indeed.

When she took us to our room, I sighted to the view of one single bed.

"There must be some kind of mistake…", Connor said.

"What is wrong? I know it's small, but it is all I have at the moment.", she explained.

"No, that is not the problem. There is only one bed.", Connor said.

"Oh… I thought you and your wife could share one."

We both stared at her for a few seconds, leaving her confused.

"We are not married…", Connor said, coughing to fix his voice. I was actually trying not to smile.

"Oh…", Mrs. Bailey sighted.

"It's alright, this will do.", I said, seeing the tired expression on the woman's look.

"Really?"

"Yes.", I said and she smiled. Connor didn't say anything.

"Alright then. If you require something, I shall be downstairs.", she said and walked away.

Connor looked at me.

"You sure this is alright for you?", he asked.

"Yeah. It will do.", I answered. _It wouldn't be the first time, right?_

He looked at me for a while and then sighted.

"I believe we should eat. Come, let's get something.", he said.

We went downstairs and ate something quickly. I, Connor and his men were spread through various tables, across the room. There was nice music being played by musicians, looking for a few coins. The men made more noise than me on the 'fair show' when that woman 'sang'. It was a nice time and it passed really fast. A few minutes after the meal, I felt tired and told Connor I was going upstairs. He said nothing, looking at his men and back at me.

"You can stay.", I said.

"No, I shall go with you.", he answered.

"No, seriously. Stay with your friends a while longer. I'll be fine.", I said.

I wished a goodnight to the men and they happily wished back. For a bunch of sea men, they were really nice. I went upstairs, to our room, sighting once more at the single bed. At least this one was bigger so I didn't have to sleep on top of the Assassin again. Not that it had been a bad experience…

I lighted a candle and lied down. It didn't take long until I had the same usual thoughts in my mind and some tears in my eyes. I got confortable and cried to myself, trying to make the least possible sound. How many nights would be like that? How many nights until the thought of my family three centuries away would allow me to sleep without tears? And once more_… Was it worth it? Was he worth it?_

…

A while later I opened my eyes to the sound of laughter. I had fallen asleep with the candle still burning. Someone was walking in. "Goodnight then." I heard Connor's voice saying to someone outside and he closed the door behind him as he came in the room. He went around the bed, to my side and I pretended to be asleep. He stopped in front of my face for a second and then walked around the room. I could tell he was trying to be quiet.

I opened an eye and saw him taking the blue naval coat and hat, and then closed it again when he turned around. He came beside me and blew the candle out. He fixed the blanket covering me and I had to bite my tongue not to smile over the cuteness. He then went to the other side of the bed and lied down beside me, sighting. I listened for a few minutes as he tried to get confortable. After a while, guess what happened: He looked for my hand to hold during the night.

…

Later that night I woke up again. But this time, there was something wrong. I could hear Connor breathing fast and with difficulty. His hand was no longer in mine. I quickly sat up, worried. What was happening? I got seriously surprised when I realized he was still sleeping. He was lying with his stomach up, sweating like hell and couldn't stop moving his hands. He had the most suffering look on his face.

"_Yah…",_ he kept saying, _"Yah…",_ he was saying words in his native language.

By that time my heart was beating in my ears and I didn't know what to do. Was he having a nightmare? I put a hand on his shoulder, whispering his name.

"_Iá…"_, he said, _"His-Tah…"_, I couldn't understand anything.

"Connor…", I said a little louder this time, trying to wake him.

"_Iá! Ista!_", he kept going.

Suddenly he sat up really fast with a gasp and placed his hand on his chest. He had finally woken up. I sighted with relief, pulling his hair away from his face.

"Connor…", I whispered, "It's alright, it was a dream.", I said.

I was honestly scared. I thought no one actually woke like that in real life. He seemed scared and looked at me worried, realizing where he was and with who. He sighted and placed his hands on his face, still trying to wake up.

"Easy, it's alright.", I calmed him down. He looked away for a second, like he didn't want me to see his face and then got up, heading for the jar of water that was standing on a small wooden table.

"I'm sorry…", he murmured as he put the water in a glass, shaking. I hadn't seen him like that since I 'died'.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. Did you have a nightmare?", I asked, coming out of the bed.

He drank the water fast and nervously.

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?", I asked, approaching him.

He put down the glass and headed for the window.

"No. It's fine.", he murmured. For some reason he didn't want to face me.

"Connor, you should talk about it. Come on, you'll feel better.", I said.

He thought for a second and then faced me, forcing a poorly fake smile. "I'm fine.", he said.

I couldn't help to think about our first encounter, where he was hurt and didn't let me see it.

I was so worried. I had never seen so much suffer on a sleeping person. That dream must have been seriously painful. I just had to hug him. We stood there for a while, just hugging. He sighted.

"It was my mother.", he finally said.

"You dreamed about your mother?", I asked and we sat on the bed.

"Yes… She was…", he started and then had to stop, taking a deep breath. Once again, meeting a new side of the Assassin. "I was with her, and then… Some redcoats grabbed her.", he continued and I grabbed his hand. "I wanted to run, but I couldn't. Someone was holding me.", he said and then breathed deeply again, this time with anger on his face.

"Who was it?"

"My father… My father was holding me, keeping me from saving my mother who was about to be killed by Charles Lee.", he finally said and I sighted.

"Well, you're safe here. Your father and Charles Lee aren't here. It was just a dream.", I said, rubbing his back, trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry I woke you.", he said, finally looking at me directly.

"It's alright. As long as you're ok…", I smiled. "Now rest. Forget about the nightmare.", I said, lying down.

He remained sitting, looking at me from above. For a second there I could swear he was going to kiss me. I was wrong. He thanked me and just lied down, turning the other way. I hated to see him so sad.

…

"Hannah…", I heard, still with all black, "Hannah…", someone whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes, not yet in reality and found Connor's face looking at me, with a small smile.

"Hannah… Wake up.", he whispered.

"Connor?", I murmured, half asleep.

"Good morning.", he happily said, sitting on the bed and looking down, at me.

"To you as well.", I answered, sitting up, next to him.

"Did you sleep well?", he asked.

I remembered what had happened.

"Yeah.", I said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good.", he said.

After a few seconds of dorky smiles towards each other, me and Connor got up and started fixing ourselves for the day we would have.

"So what are we going to do today?", I asked as we quickly ate something downstairs.

"We must check on the materials for the Aquila and get some supplies to the homestead."

And so we did.

It was a tiring but awesome day: we walked and walked through Boston; we bought some clothes for me; Mr. Faulkner told jokes all day long (mostly about sailors); I tried food I'd never tasted before; I yelled at some people who were mean to Connor… At a point him and Mr. Faulkner had to enter the same shop as the previous day to check on the things and I stayed exactly in the same bench as before, wondering if I'd see that man. _Haytham, was it? _Unfortunately he did not show up.

Suddenly I spotted something on a wall and approached it. It was what I feared: a poster of Connor. It said wanted and that there was a reward for whoever got his head. "They can't draw his nose.", I murmured, remembering the movie _Tangled_. "Never thought I'd be doing this in real life.", I said, ripping the poster out and putting it in my bag.

It was a mistake. A redcoat saw it and yelled at me.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?", he yelled with his British accent, coming closer and closer.

"I was just…"

"You can't do that! Why did you take the poster out?"

"I'm sorry."

"Do you know the man in the poster?"

"No… What did he do?", I asked, praying Connor would come.

"How do you know this man, miss?"

"I don't…", I answered, getting afraid.

"He has committed several crimes against the crown and if you know something, speak now!"

I didn't even know what to do, he had grab my hand with strength. "I don't! Let me go!", I yelled.

"Come with me!"

With nothing else remaining, I kicked the man and started running. I ran as fast as I could, through streets I didn't know. God knows how long later, my feet lost strength and I slipped, right in a dead end. The man grabbed me and I yelled.

"You're coming with me.", he said.

No matter what I did, the man was determined to take wherever he wanted to take me. I was scared.

"She's going nowhere.", A sudden voice said and the man let me go.

"Sir…", the redcoat sounded scared. I looked at it was that man, Haytham.

"Let her go, I'll speak to her.", he said.

"But sir, she was…", the redcoat whined.

"I'm aware of what she was doing. Now leave.", he said with a threatening look.

The man obeyed.

"Thank you!", I said, "Haytham, wasn't it?"

"Don't tell him my name."

"What?"

"Connor. Don't tell him my name."

I was confused, "Why?"

He came really close to me and gave me a really scary look: "It's a warning."

He said that and just walked away, leaving me to my fear and confusion. I decided it was probably the best doing what he had said.

**End of Chapter 7. Hope you guys liked it**.


	8. Chapter: Questions

…

**Chapter 8**

…

When I got back to the place, Connor was looking for me. He ran to my side as he spotted me.

"Hannah! Are you alright? Where were you?", he asked, worried.

Since that man's threats had scared me, I decided to lie. I was afraid of what he would do to me or to Connor. Not that I didn't think Connor could protect us both, I just thought… It was better not to take the chance.

"I'm fine. A guard saw me rip out a poster of you and I had to hide for a second. He's gone now.", I lied.

"Why would you do that?", he asked.

"You're _wanted_ around here."

"I'm aware, but you should not be concerned about that."

"What if other women saw that? They'd think «what a cute guy» and I'm the only one allowed to think that.", I joked and he smiled slightly.

…

I had lost the track of time again… I was staring into Boston getting smaller and smaller as I headed into the horizon. Connor said he would take me there again soon. Personally I thought the time there had been too short. It was such a lovely city, so different from the future and at the same time it was like nothing had changed.

"You look beautiful…", Connor's voice said behind me, breaking me and my thoughts up. He was referring to my new dress, which I had gotten in the city and really liked it.

"Thank you…", of course I blushed, I always freaking blush.

"Are you ready to go to the Homestead?"

"Of course."

…

**A few days later…**

"_Ratohnhaké:ton_ .", I happily repeated when I finally got it right. "It's actually a really nice name when you can pronounce it.", I joked, "_Ratohnhaké:ton_…"

We were sitting by the trees in the middle of the forest, next to the manor, eating a little snack. I could smell and feel the nature as Connor taught me some of his native language, like I once said he would. Time passed so quickly when I was around him… He said he would have to leave in a few days to New York, for a while. It pained me to know that he would go on missions too many times, leaving me alone with Achilles, in the manor.

"_Wahiákon ki sewahió:wane._", he said, taking another bite of his red apple.

"What does that mean?"

"'This apple tastes good'."

"Say something else.", I smiled, lying my head against the tree. He smiled.

"_Nia'tewahsóhkwake ne karonta'shón:'a_. 'The trees are full of color'."

I smiled again, asking for another one. "_Konnorónhkhwa_… I love you.", he said.

"_Konnorónhkhwa_…", I repeated.

He smiled for a second, but then made a serious look and turned his face the other way, like he was remembering something bad or had suddenly gotten angry.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

He sighted, looking mad. "I was merely thinking…", he looked at me worried, "One day… I will die."

I fixed my position as he said that, he had made a chill go up my spine. Why would he say that?

"…And you will too… In this world."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is when we die, I will _die_, it will be the end for me. But for you… You shall appear back in your world, with the same age as the one you had when you came and you shall possess another life. You will be able to do it all once more: you will grow up once more, you will laugh once more, you will… _Fall in love_ once more. Me? I will just die, disappear, go to another world which is not yours, nor mine."

"Connor…"

"It is true, is it not? You shall have another life, meet another man. You will forget about me."

"That's not possible.", I felt so sad to his words, "People die, but real love is forever."

"But what will happen _after_?"

"I don't care what happens after. I came here to be with you, to spend this lifetime with you. Right now I don't care what happens the next. Can we please just enjoy this when it lasts?"

He sighted again. He wasn't done.

"What if it happens again?", he asked.

"What?"

"The travels. What if one of these days, during the night, I go back to the 21st century? That descendant of mine mentioned it could happen frequently. I shall appear later in your life, when you have lived this one and gone back to that one."

His words were true, although confusing. What if it happened to him? It probably wouldn't happen to me (later, when I went back) because I will have spent all the time I could here, but it was a possibility for him. However, Desmond had said that wasn't a good idea.

"You have to keep in mind that it will be dangerous for you _and_ for me if you stay there.", I said.

"So what you are saying is… If I appear there, I should come back immediately? Die?"

I sighted. I was probably breaking the heart of the «future me», because I could imagine myself back in the 21st century, not remembering my friends' names, giving anything to go back to the 18th century, missing Connor. But it was what had to be done.

"I think so.", I felt terribly saying this.

"It is all so confusing.", he sighted, almost like reading my mind.

Those things, the time travels, the «time clones», all of that, I would never understand.

"Let's just enjoy what has been given to us.", I said and we both smiled, holding hands. "You know… There are some questions to whose I never got the answer.", I said, since we were in that subject.

"Such as…?"

"How did they kill you back then?", I knew it was a strange question, but it had to be made.

"They injected something in my blood and that's all I remember. I felt nothing.", he answered.

"Hum… Why did you lie about your village?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said your village had been burned down, but you never mentioned it being rebuilt."

"If I had, you could have mentioned it to the soldiers. I must protect my village above all. They would have done it all again."

"Why would I do that?"

"I suppose I didn't quite trust you completely…", he admitted and I smiled.

"Alright, I understand… What happened to Dianna and Kyle? I never saw them again and they weren't in your village."

"They…", Connor sighted and looked away, "They died that night, among many other people."

"Oh, I'm so sorry.", I grabbed his hand harder. I knew Dianna had been important to him.

"It is alright. I'm fine.", he said.

"You know who I did see in the village? Lola.", I said, making him feel clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh… How _is_ she?"

"She's alright. If you don't count that fact that she told me you blame her for my «death», of course."

He made a guilty look. "I was just so angry and anxious that night…"

"You have to apologize one day. She did everything she could that night. It was not her fault. She really cares for you and I could see she felt terrible about that whole thing."

"I understand. I will."

I smiled. I blushed to another question I wanted to ask, but lacked the courage. "What is…", I started and then had to put my head down.

"Go on, ask.", he smiled.

"What is the legal age for marriage here in the 18th century?", I shyly asked.

He got obviously nervous, because he let go of my hand to start twirling his fingers.

"It is… Twelve years old, why do you ask?"

I gasped. "Twelve?"

"Yes."

It took me a second to process the information. "So if I wanted to get married now, I could?"

"Yes, I believe so.", he said, looking at me like he was expecting me to say something else.

"Alright then…", I smiled to his anxiousness.

For a few moments we just sat there, looking at each other.

"Come with me.", he said after a while, getting up and helping me do the same.

I obeyed.

He took me back to the manor. Apparently he wanted to show me a 'secret room' which I was now 'ready to see'. He got behind the stairway, pushing a candelabra (which seemed pretty strange to me). I looked at him confused and suddenly an entrance to a basement opened in the middle of the wall and my jaw fell. He took my hand and drove me downstairs.

The basement seemed like a training room for Connor: it had a training doll, Assassin clothes, all sorts of weapons and a huge wall with some names and paintings. Of course what came first to my attention were the outfits.

"Oh… My… God… You have Altair's and Ezio's clothes?!", I almost yelled.

"They belonged to Assassins.", he calmly said.

"You don't say?!", I started laughing by myself with the excitement. "This is so awesome."

I visited the room like a five year old: I had to touch every weapon and every outfit. Everything was magnificent and unbelievable until I reached the paintings on the walls.

"Who are these?", I frowned to the pictures. _I knew one of those faces._

"Templars."

I felt my heart beat faster when I read the name under the familiar face: «Haytham, the grand-master». I didn't want to believe my own eyes. It all came to me. The man didn't want me to say his name to Connor because he knew he was one of his targets and was afraid Connor would kill him_. Or so I thought._

"This man… I met him.", I admitted to Connor, pointing at the picture.

"What? When?", he seemed deeply upset.

"In Boston. When I ripped out the poster, a redcoat chased me and this man was the one saving me."

Connor was oblivious. "_Why did you lie to me_?!", he yelled.

"He threatened me. He told me not to tell you his name.", I was crestfallen.

"_Do you have any idea how dangerous this man is_?!"

"I'm sorry… I was afraid he would hurt us."

Connor sighted, walking nervously through the room. "Did you tell him your name?"

"Yes…"

He did something I did not expect from him: he punched the training dummy so hard , a piece actually jumped out.

"Connor, easy… Who is this man?"

"_He is my father!_", he yelled with all the strengh he had.


	9. Chapter: 1777

…

**Chapter 9**

…

I felt terrible. I had ruined it all again, like I always did. I had done exactly what Desmond had told me not to: I had told my name to a Templar. Oh, but not just any Templar: I had given my name to Haytham Kenway, Connor's father, the man who Connor believed to have given orders to burn his village and kill his mother.

"I'm so sorry…", I murmured, with my hands on my head, realizing what I'd done.

Connor was seriously angry. I couldn't blame him.

"Crap… I'm so sorry, Connor.", I almost cried, feeling the food going round and round in my stomach.

"Well you didn't know…"

"_Still_!", I snapped, "Your life is hard enough already and I just come here and screw it all."

"Hannah, it's alright. We'll find a way to fix what has been done.", he said, more calm.

I was so mad at myself. For a person that had been playing Assassin's Creed since… Ever, I should know better than trusting the first freaking man that shows up.

But Connor was able to calm me down by putting his arms around me and tell me it was all going to be alright.

* * *

His first trip was hard. He was away for about a week and I had to stay and help Achilles in the house. We began to know each other better and after a while we were able to talk like we had known for years. It broke my heart that Connor wasn't there, but it was a chance Achilles took to introduce me to the people of the Homestead better and learn how things worked there.

Of course there the hygiene habits were very different and not so frequent, but I did my best to keep the ones I had back in the 21st century. Prudence, Ellen, Maria, Myriam and other women of the Homestead helped me getting used to the ways of the village and happily showed me how to do things around there.

I was happy there were people my age in the Homestead as well. Maria, Ellen's daughter, became one of my best friends and we would talk about anything with each other. She sort of reminded me of Adrianna, who I truly missed. Sometimes I would think about what she would say when I went back without Connor.

I missed her, I missed my parents, I missed Snowball, I missed all of my friends, I missed my house, I missed my bedroom, I missed being called _Peanut_, I almost missed my school… But still, that life brought me so much happiness.

During his first journey, I would go to the windows upstairs so often, wondering when he would be back and impatiently waiting for him. However, when he did come, I was not expecting it.

_Someone knocked on the door._

"_Should I get it?", I yelled from upstairs, while reading a book Achilles had borrowed me, written by hand._

"_I'll go there.", the old man replied._

_I continued my reading, since most of the visits we got were for Achilles. I heard laughter down there and went to the sort of «balcony» upstairs that allows you to see the front door._

"_So who was it?", I asked when I saw Achilles stand alone._

"_Come here, Hannah.", he said._

_I threw my book to the bed and ran downstairs. I got closer to Achilles, curious, and he pointed to the living room. My heart felt._

"_Connor!", I yelled, running to his arms._

_I jumped at him and he strongly grabbed me, smiling as I almost cried with happiness._

"_I missed you so much!", I said, while we were still hugging._

"_I did not see the end of the journey…", he said, putting me down, "I missed you, Hannah."_

…

That was just the first of many others. Connor would constantly leave, and it was extremely rare for him to take me to his journeys. The days flew there and I barely had time to enjoy everything. They just ran so fast past me… Before I knew it, almost a year had past. It was **June 1777** and that life was now normal to me. I had adapted to it, and although it was still strange, I was used to it and called that place _home_.

In one ordinary day, I and Connor were walking through the village and something I had waited for a long time happened.

"Hannah…", he sighted to my anger.

"You're leaving _again_?", I asked, angry as I stopped walking.

_«Come on, Hannah. It's not like you're not used to it. »_

"I must meet George Washington. He requires my help."

_«My boyfriend is George Washington's friend. That's right. »_

"I understand, it's just… The way you talked about it… It is going to be a big trip, isn't it?", I asked, sad.

"I'm sorry…"

Before I could continue the conversation, a scream echoed through the air, a familiar scream.

"_Help! Someone, please!",_ we heard a woman cry not very far.

We followed the desperate voice only to find Prudence, with a hand on her pregnant belly, breathing with difficulty.

"Oh my God, Prudence!", I ran to her side, grabbing her arms.

"What is wrong?", Connor yelled.

"Connor… Hannah… Thank the Lord! I think the baby is coming!", she yelled with pain.

"Now? We need to get you to a doctor!", Connor yelled, trying to pick her up.

"No, there's no time! Take my horse and get the doctor here!", she yelled.

"Go!", I yelled when Connor looked at me, searching approval.

He obeyed and I helped Prudence lie down. That was one thing I hadn't considered. There were probably no such things as painkillers for delivering babies there… _Well crap_.

"Easy…", I helped her as she moaned with pain.

She was obviously in agony and there was not much I could do. I knew that sometimes in that century, both mother and child died during birth, but I was sure that wouldn't happen to Prudence. She was a strong woman who had been trying to have a baby for too long. If someone deserved one, she was the woman.

After a couple of minutes, Connor returned with the doctor and Warren, Prudence's husband. They both took over Prudence, and I got back next to Connor. He was so nervous and anxious, I almost wanted to laugh. We waited patiently as the baby was born. He was a beautiful boy and they decided to name him _Warren_.

It had been a long day. Prudence thanked us both so many times. You could see the glow of joy in her eyes and Warren's. They had been waiting for that moment.

"Wow…", I sighted as we walked away, after the whole thing.

"They were extremely happy…", Connor said.

"Yeah, they were.", I agreed.

"What do you… _Find_ of that subject?", he shyly asked, leaving me confused.

"What do you mean? What subject?", my heart stopped and so did my feet, "…Babies?"

"Yes… I am not implying or suggesting anything… It is just an innocent question.", he said, doing that thing with his fingers again.

"Well…", _that damn dumb smile I can never hold_, "I'd love to be a mother someday…"

He looked at me without expression.

"What do _you _think about it? Having a child?", I asked.

"Well… I am not very sure I would make the best father.", he said, looking down, "…Due to fact that mine was never there for me. However, it would make me most happy to have a child of my own.", he slightly smiled.

"I'm sure you would be a wonderful father.", I said.

"What reasons do you have to believe that?", he asked.

"Well you're a very kind, sweet and caring person. You always help those in need, you protect me… You would be a great father, Connor.", I said, meaning every word.

"You honestly think that?"

"Yes…", I smiled. He kept looking at me with the same indecipherable expression. "But there is no rush for that…", I said, starting to walk again, "Besides, there are some things that should happen first.", I said, implying something else of course.

Connor must have understood, because he grabbed my hand and kept me from walking any further.

"I… Uh…", he stuttered, leaving a smile on my face, "Achilles mention you might imply something such as that.", he said, very nervous and happy at the same time. He then took something from one of the many small bags attached to his belt. "That is the reason why I… Got you this.", he said, showing me what he was holding.

My heart dropped to my feet. _A ring? A ring! A ring?_ I had the typical reaction for a woman to see her man holding a ring: hands covering my mouth, a deep gasp, a huge unbreakable smile and widen eyes. He got down on one knee and I was almost having an heart attack.

"Hannah… I know it may seem slightly soon…", he started, making me have to close my eyes for a second, to make sure it wasn't a dream (without losing the huge smile, that is), "And I know I am away many times and I am a hard person. Yet I believe the immense love I feel for you is incapable of dying, and I'm aware I may be naïve on many subjects, but I _do_ know that we are meant to be together. Our love as survived many obstacles and it shall always do so. Hannah… Will you give me the honor of being my wife?"

I was crying. I was swimming in a sea of happiness, of pride, of love and of prosperity. It was one of those moments I would keep forever in my heart. We live for these moments. Humans live for these moments, when we feel loved, protected, blissful and _happy_.

"Oh my God…", I murmured to his nervous smile, "Of course! Of course I'll marry you!", I almost yelled, crying some more and letting him put the ring in my finger. He hugged me mightily and I felt blessed. The people around us clapped and cheered, but that moment felt like I had been alone with Connor. It was only us.

Since we were close, I had to run to Ellen and Maria's house, to tell them the news. Me and him told them and they congratulated us many, many times. They proposed a 'get together', strictly for the ladies, where we would celebrate my engagement and Prudence's baby.

I also had to tell Achilles. Me and Connor walked to the manor, but I ran through the entrance, yelling for the old man. At first he thought I was yelling from panic, so he was confused.

"Achilles! Achilles!", I yelled, running.

"Hannah! What's the matter?", he came out of the kitchen.

"He proposed! Connor proposed!", I yelled, showing him the ring.

"Oh my… Congratulations! I am truly happy for you!", he hugged me and Connor came in.

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy!", I said.

"Congratulations dear! Congratulations Connor!", he said, looking at Connor behind me.

"I appreciate it, old man.", Connor said, with a (rare) smile on his face. "I must go tell Mr. Faulkner. It shall take me only a minute.", he said, coming close to me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Alright.", I smiled.

He went out the door and Achilles kept admiring the ring.

"The boy has good taste.", he said.

I made a 'quit it' face. "Come on, Achilles. We both know Connor isn't the jewelry person. You chose the ring, didn't you?", I laughed.

"What? Of course not! Connor did that himself!", the old man tried, but wasn't able to fool me. I made the expression again and he sighted. "Alright, alright… It was Abigail's wedding ring. It belonged to my grandparents and it is now yours.", he happily said, although making my smile vanish.

"What? I can't accept that.", I said.

"No, Hannah. Connor is… _He is like a son to me_. And you are the woman he loves. This ring is yours."

I tried to resist it a couple more times, but he really did want me to have it.

"Alright. Thank you, Achilles. There is something else I wanted to ask you…", I said.

"Anything."

"Will you walk me down the aisle?"

**End of Chapter 9. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

**Hey guys!**

As you noticed, there was a big leap in terms of time in this chapter. From now on, I must do things like this. I will tell the most important events in the story and cut some unimportant periods of time.

Anyway, I really hope you guys liked it. _Feel free to review_.

Also, if you have any questions/opinions/suggestions you wish to tell me, you can visit the tumblr blog I created for this story (_**askhannahandconnor**_).

**_See you in the next chapter then._**


	10. Chapter: The Man that Boy can be

…

**Chapter 10**

…

"It is beautiful…", all of the women kept saying, looking carefully at my ring.

They certainly weren't lying.

We were at Corrine's inn, all gathered around one huge table, getting something to eat and to drink. As promised, we had gotten together to celebrate Prudence and Warren's baby, _Hunter_, and my engagement with Connor.

"Thank you. And once more, congratulations Prudence.", I said.

"Yes, you had been trying for so long to conceive a child.", Ellen said.

"Congratulations…", Myriam added.

"Thank you, all of you. Are _you_ considering having one, Myriam?", Prudence smirked at the huntress.

"What, a child?", she looked so surprised that made us all laugh.

"Yeah! You and Norris have been together for some time now…", Catherine said.

"I don't know… We have time to think about that…", she said, taking another sip of her drink.

"But do you want to?", Prudence asked.

Myriam took a moment.

"…Perhaps. Some day.", she said.

"What about you, Hannah?", I jumped a little when Ellen said my name.

"What about me?", I smiled.

"Are you and Connor considering having a child?", she asked.

I laughed to the looks of the intrigued women.

"It's a little early to think about it.", I simply said. "But some day, I sure hope so…"

"How did you two meet? I mean, he was always such a lonely person; I never met any woman he courted… One day he decided to introduce you to everyone… Tell us your story.", Diana, Terry's wife, suggested.

"Yes! Was it love at first sight?", Prudence asked, laying her head on her hands, obviously expecting a 'yes'.

I couldn't help to laugh a little.

"No, not at all. It's a complicated and confusing story, I don't want to bore you with it.", I said, not wanting to be forced to lie to my friends.

Of course it didn't work.

"Oh, come on, Hannah!", they started, "Tell us, we want to know!"

"Alright…", I sighted deeply. "I… I never truly met my parents. They left me when I was a young girl and I started surviving on my own.", I lied. "One day, the soldiers in Boston realized I had no family, so they forced me to leave the city."

"And?", Myriam said, intrigued.

"So as I left Boston, I had the brilliant idea of getting lost in the woods.", I laughed, "And a bunch of redcoats attacked me."

"And Connor saved you?", Ellen asked.

"Yes. Since I was lost, he helped me find a village. And I guess it was the time we spent there together."

"Awn…", Prudence sighted.

"However, there was an attack to that village. I got shot and Connor thought I was dead. Yet, I had been strangely saved by a redcoat, who took care of me for months until I was ready to go look for Connor again.", I lied.

"Oh my, really? And what was his reaction?", Myriam asked.

"We were both happier than ever. I live here ever since.", I completed, making everyone deeply sight.

"I'm truly happy for you and I'm looking forward to your wedding.", Myriam said.

"About that…", I said, "How do you usually celebrate a wedding around here?", I asked.

"What do you mean? We celebrate the colonies' way.", Myriam answered.

"You mean with a church? With a priest?", I asked.

"Yes, is that not how you intend to?", she asked.

"It is, I was just not sure.", I said.

"So who is walking you down the aisle?", Prudence said, "Since your parents… You know."

"Achilles is. I asked him.", I happily said.

"Wonderful!", Ellen shouted.

"Are you aware Connor walked _me_ down the aisle?", Myriam asked.

"Really? I didn't know.", I gasped.

"He did."

"And how was he?", I asked.

"He was amazing. He was so calm and happy for us.", Myriam said.

…

A few months later

…

The Wedding

…

"Oh my God…", I murmured once more.

"Calm down, Hannah.", Maria said, helping me breath.

"There!", Ellen yelled, finally fixing that hole in my dress.

"See? Everything is fine!", her daughter continued to calm me.

"Thank God. I'm so damn nervous!", I said, my heart beating like a drum. Although, not an 18th century drum, an actual freaking drum.

"Don't be. You look beautiful.", Ellen said.

I loved my dress. It was basically a long skirt that went down to my feet, a very tight however beautiful corset, and the Colonies' gown Ellen had made me, with a simple stomacher on the front and beautiful sleeve ruffles. I was also wearing a flower tiara which had been made by Maria. I had despairingly tried to make my hair look perfect, although I had decided to leave it loose at the last minute.

"Thank you…", I smiled.

We were at the manor, about to leave for the church. Me, Maria and Ellen were upstairs, however, Prudence and Myriam were also in the house, downstairs, waiting for us.

"Alright, I shall go downstairs. You come when you feel ready.", Ellen said, leaving the room.

"Thank you for everything, Ellen.", I smiled.

"Of course, dear."

I sighted once more, looking at the mirror, admiring my dress. I had the necklace the Clan Mother had given me. I knew Connor was going to use his Native American arm bands. Despite the fact we were having a Colonial Wedding, Connor also wished to visit his village later to make the Clan Mother aware of the union and have her blessing.

"This is right… Isn't it?", I murmured, getting too scared.

"Hannah!", Maria shouted. "You're not having second thoughts…?"

"It's just… I love him, but I just turned 17 and he's leaving soon… _Again_.", I looked at her.

She grabbed my shoulders, forcing our eyes to meet, and smiled.

"Hannah, this _is_ right. You are about to marry a _very_ good man. You are about to make the best decision in your life. You are about to settle your own happiness. You two love each other, any idiot can see that. Age does not matter. Now stop doubting this marriage and go get your man, woman!", she almost yelled, leaving me with a smile.

"Thank you Maria. You're truly the best.", I said.

We hugged.

"So… Shall we go?", she asked.

"I will be downstairs in one minute. I just need one last moment.", I said.

"I swear if you are not downstairs in five minutes, I shall have your man to myself.", she said and left.

I had a smile on my face as I enjoyed my dress one final time before walking to the altar. Yet, a noise came from behind me and when I turned around, I held my breath.

"No…", I murmured as I tried to turn around and run.

_Haytham_ had just walked into the room, through the balcony.

"Hannah, I mean no harm.", he said, a few meters away.

I was going to scream, but his voice stopped me.

"Please…", he put his hands up, trying to show he did not intend to hurt me. "I only wish to talk to you for one mere second."

"How did you get here?", I whispered, always close to the door.

"Not with an invitation. Connor never told me he was going to get _married_.", he said, walking around the room.

"I wonder why…", I murmured. He heard, but had no reaction.

"You told him about our meet in Boston, I know.", he said and I stood still.

He looked at me and my dress for a while. "I always thought… I always believed if Connor found someone… She would be wither a Native or an Assassin.", he said. "You are neither, am I right?"

I did not respond.

"To be perfectly honest, I always thought the thing that Connor needed the most from his father was how to speak to women.", he laughed. I wanted to slap him. _Better not…_

"He is doing fine, don't worry.", I teased, with the most serious face I could have.

"I can see that… I just do not understand how a boy like him conquered a lady like you."

"_A boy like him_?"

"He is a ruthless Indian boy who thinks he's a man. He keeps trying to rise the Assassin's Creed because he is too damn naïve to understand the Templars are not the bad guys!", Haytham started and I was oblivious. _That was his son._

"You appear to be the only who is incapable of seeing the _man_ that «_boy»_ can be.", I said.

"Please!", he actually sat in a chair. "Achilles puts those lies in his head and now he believes himself to be a hero of some sort. I do not understand how the people out there listen to every word his pretty face tells them."

_«His pretty face?» At least you admit it, Haytham._

"He _is_ a hero. He fights for freedom and justice and defends the innocent. He is not just a handsome man that can wield a blade. He is a kind, generous, giving person that struggles to make everyone else smile around him since he has no reasons to do it himself."

"«No reasons to do it himself?»", he was up again, "He lives with his mentor and his future wife; he has all those people as his friends; he has lived in a mansion since he was a kid, he can convince every idiot around him to do as he wishes… And you insist he has no reasons to smile?"

Who's the naïve now? Haytham obviously didn't know of Connor's struggle; of the terrible nightmares he has at night; of how his mother's death affected him; of that girl Dianna, and that other one, Sabrina… I guess not even the Templars know everything.

"His nationality alone deprives him of half the things you are allowed to do. Not everyone is a happy British rich bastard like you who can do everything he wants, including giving orders to burn a village.", it just came out.

"Do not speak of what you do not know.", he made a sad and threatening look. "Unlike what you may think, my life was not all roses and smiles. And what do you mean, burn a village?", he looked confused. What an actor he was.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about.", in my head, I was yelling this I didn't dare to say out loud.

"Hannah! Stop talking alone and come get married!", Myriam's voice yelled from downstairs.

I looked at Haytham.

"Did you come here only to speak ill of my fiancé or are you going to hurt me?", I asked, honestly more scared than angry.

He approached the balcony. "He is a lucky boy.", he said.

…

"You look lovely.", Achilles said when we were at the door of the church, preparing to take me to the one of the happiest moments in my life.

"Thank you, Achilles.", I smiled.

Nervous as hell, there I went. Everybody from the Homestead was there and the music was beautiful. Yet I saw or heard nothing of that. My attention was on _him_. There he was: standing there with a smile almost as dorky as mine, wearing nice clothes that reminded me of his Captain clothes (only darker and cleaner), with a glow in his eyes like I'd never seen. There he was. The man I'd met by mistake, who almost killed me and meant nothing to me at first. We were getting married and I loved him with all my heart. The only thing bad about that moment was knowing my family would never get the chance to see it.

**End of Chapter 10. Hope you guys liked it and sorry it took so long.**


	11. Chapter: Another Life

…

Chapter 11

…

"Alright, if you don't mind, I have something I wish to say.", Connor said as he got up from the table.

Since there weren't many people in the Homestead attending our wedding, we had decided to go to the mansion and celebrate there, after the ceremony. We were at the dining room (by the huge table) and Connor was officially my husband.

"I'd like to inform you…", he started, making everybody's attention turn to him, "I'm grateful and happy to have you all here to see the happiest moment in my life come to be.", he said, making everybody «awn», including me. "To be honest, I never considered my life becoming so accomplished and happy by this time. Yet, I met _Hannah_. I never thought a woman would be provided with enough patience and strength to endure my personality. Well, mostly patience… I never thought I would feel the happiest man alive. Yet here you are, making me feel that way. I shall love you forever, Hannah. That I do not doubt. Thank you for the happiness you provide me. _You saved me_."

I got up as well and hugged him. Of course everybody clapped to the beautiful scene. God, he was such a gentleman. It was my turn.

"Connor, when we first met, you told me something I never forgot. You said you would look for me. Well I am happy to say that from now on you will never have to look again. I'll always be here for you. You changed my life. You changed _me_. You showed me what true love is. I love you for that and much more."

…

Two months later

…

"_Connor, please_!", I yelled, following him around the house.

"Hannah, we have spoken of this. I must go.", he said, picking the supplies.

"Not now! I need you here! _Stay_!", I yelled, as we left the house so he would load the horse with more materials.

"I shall return, Hannah. You know I must go. Washington needs me.", he said, not even looking at me.

"_I _need you!", I yelled.

We left the snow to get in the house once more, so he would pick more things. I was losing my mind. He had already said goodbye properly, but I just couldn't accept it.

"Hannah, I will be back, just allow me to do this.", he stopped and looked at me right before he grabbed some more stuff.

"She is right, Connor. You should not do this right now.", Achilles walked in.

Connor sighted deeply.

"I must."

"No, you _must _stay here with your mentor and wife.", I crossed my arms.

"It is my duty as an Assassin.", he replied.

"What about your duty as a husband?", I asked.

"You wouldn't understand! I _have_ to do this! You always had your mother and your father, and your friends, and your house, and your… devices…", he shouted.

"You mean everything I left so I could be with you?", I yelled back.

"You did not leave them. They are waiting for you and you are free to join them when you want.", he said.

My jaw fell and my heart broke. He had not just said that. Did he remember I had to _die_ to «join them»? Had he just suggested I could die whenever I wanted? After all we had been through, he was leaving again and saying something like that? I just stood there, in the silence.

"Well, not… Not like that. That was not what I…", he stuttered, looking at me.

"Well have a nice trip then.", I said, turning away and already holding the tears.

"Hannah!", he called.

I ran upstairs, with that sentence just echoing in my mind. I had never thought he would make me feel that way. I heard a few nasty yells downstairs between those two and Connor came meet me after a while.

"Hannah, I am sorry.", he said, coming in and sitting in the bed, where I was laid, with a pillow in my hands. "You know that was not what I meant; I would never say such thing to you.". I did not respond. "Please forgive me, I cannot leave if you do not forgive me."

"Then _don't_ leave."

"I cannot stay. Please understand."

I sighted deeply and silenced myself for a minute before I got up and hugged him. _Again_.

"Just come back with all the pieces, will you?"

"Oh I intend to.", he winked at me. Yet I did not smile. Nor could I. He was leaving. _Again_.

I felt terrible for Achilles. The things Connor said to him as he left were awful. I listened to it from the window and actually had to yell at Connor when he said Achilles had «done so little, that might as well had done nothing». When I went back downstairs, he had already ridden away.

"Achilles, I'm so sorry. He had no right to speak to you like that.", I said, getting next to him.

"It's alright. He is not very good at saying goodbye. I am used to it.", he said.

"Still… Come, I'll make us something to eat."

…

He was away for so long. I could barely remember our fight. It was so painful to be in the Homestead with absolutely no way to communicate with him. I sure missed cellphones. Letters were not an option to an Assassin.

It was the year 1778 and I was speaking to Prudence, sitting on her farm. The wind was blowing and we could hear the sound of the leaves hitting each other, on the trees. We were speaking of how grown Hunter was. He was almost a year old by then. Time seemed to past fast there.

"Hannah!", we heard a voice calling.

Myriam came running next to us. "Here you are.", she said, putting her hands on her legs and breathing hardly.

"What's going on? Why are you so tired?", I asked, getting up.

"I just came running from your house… To tell you…", she stuttered.

"Easy.", I helped her straighten up. "Breathe first, woman."

"I cannot. I must tell you…", she said. "A boat just came in the harbor. I think it's the Aquila.", she said.

My heart started beating faster. I looked at Prudence and she gave me a hopeful smile. All I could do was pat Myriam on the back and yell «Thank You» as I started running down the village. I ran for a few minutes, never losing my breath, with nothing but hope holding my strength (and my hands holding my dress – yes, I was wearing a dress). When I got there, I sighted with relief, realizing it was indeed the Aquila.

"Thank God…", I murmured, getting closer, searching for Connor with my eyes. After a while of seeing sailors come out of the boat without their captain, I started panicking.

"Mr. Faulkner! Mr. Faulkner!", I yelled as I saw him.

"Hannah, lass!", he yelled, coming to hug me. "How are you doing?", he asked, making me feel the strong smell of rum.

"I'm fine… Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Don't mess with me, where is he?", I asked, smiling although freaking out.

"I do not know who you are speaking of, honey."

"Goddamn it! Connor! Where is he?", I laughed.

"Who is this Connor you speak of?"

«I'm going to kill you», I thought.

"That is enough, Mr. Faulkner.", I heard a familiar voice behind me. _Connor_…

I turned around and he had a smile on his face. In that moment I was so happy that hugging him was all I could do. We just hugged for God knows how long. "I missed you…", he whispered.

Suddenly I pushed him and made a serious face. "I'm still upset!", I said, not being able to keep the expression for too long. I smiled again and we hugged once more.

The happiness didn't last very long though. As soon as he got home, he went apologize to Achilles for the things he had said and informed he would leave again. Apparently he had met his father and was going to meet him again. Speaking of which, I'd never told Connor about the 'conversation' with Haytham. There was no point in it, it would just upset him. When he left, I didn't even fight it. It was not worth it. That man was more stubborn than me (and that's pretty hard).

"Connor, he is still a Templar.", I said as he mounted on his horse, a couple of weeks later.

"I'm aware. I do not fully trust him, but I believe there are things we can accomplish together."

"Look, he may be your _father_, but he's not your _dad_.", I said, looking at Achilles through the corner of my eye. He was at the door, to see Connor leave.

He looked at the old man and I could tell he got the message. "Do not concern yourself.", he simply said, kissing me, still mounted on the horse.

"I love you. Be safe.", I said.

He replied and rode away.

…

It had been a while since Connor returned from his journey with Haytham. He had been down because apparently Commander Washington was the one giving orders to burn his village all along. He broke the connections with him and with his father. I wasn't sure if the news I brought him would cheer him up or upset him even more. I was so nervous. He was downstairs, in the basement, practicing as usual and I went to meet him, with a glass of water in my hands.

"Connor?"

"Hannah…", he was clearly tired and sweating, but looked at me with a slight smile.

"You should really get some rest. Here.", I said, giving him the water. "It's not like you need practicing anyway."

He drank the water quickly. "A man can always improve his skills.", he smiled.

"Sit there, on the stairs, for a while.", I said.

"No, I must keep going."

"Connor, sit. I have something important to tell you."

He looked concerned and we both sat down. "What is it?"

"I… Look, I know this is probably normal for you guys here since you usually marry really soon, but back in my time this is slightly frowned upon since I'm very young. I mean, I'm not that young, I'm nineteen, but still… I want to be happy about it, and I am, but, on the other hand, this freaks me out, because…", I started panicking.

"Hannah, what is it?"

"I… I am… I think I am… We are…", I sighted deeply, "I'm with child.", I let it out and my heart skipped a beat as the words came out.

"You… You are…", he stuttered, looking very frightened at my stomach. "I am going to be a father?", he asked, looking seriously scared.

"Yeah…", I smiled, "Are you ok?"

"Hannah, that's wonderful!", he almost yelled, getting up.

I followed "Really?"

"Yes! Are you not happy about it?"

"I am! I was just scared you wouldn't be!", I laughed.

He hugged me really hardly and we just stood there for a while, until he backed off a little and looked at me scared.

"What if I am not a good father?", he asked.

"I'm sure you'll be wonderful, Connor.", I laughed to his panic look.

"But what if I'm not? I do not know how to be a father…"

"Connor! You'll be a great father…", I said, hugging him again.

"Do you think we shall have a boy or a girl?", he smiled.

"I don't care, as long as we're all together.", I said, still hugging. "I sure hope you're the father…"

He pushed me a little and looked really scared at my face.

I laughed so hard my cheeks were hurting. "It was a joke, I was kidding!"

**End of Chapter 11. Hope you guys liked it.**

* * *

Hey guys,

Just warning you that the story will end soon. I'm thinking about one or two more chapters.

God, this is hard.

*cries*

Bye…


	12. Final Chapter

…

**Chapter 12**

…

1779

…

"There, there…", I try to comfort Edward, hoping to stop the cries.

Our baby was a few months old and we were the happiest people on Earth with his existence. Labor had been extremely difficult, I could barely handle the pain, yet I survived and I could with all honesty say it had been worth it. There was no room for doubt he was Connor's son. Obviously _I_ was definitely sure, but no one would even dare doubt due to his features: All dad. He had his father's skin, his father's mouth, his father's eyes… Which met my boy was _very_ cute. The name Edward was based on Connor's grandfather, apparently a pirate named Edward Kenway.

I had tried everything. I had walked with him, left him alone, fed him, changed him, sang to him (which due to my "talent" just made it worse) but he was crying like never before. I was getting tired and Achilles was in Boston to buy some things, meaning I had no help.

"There, Edward…", I held him against my chest. Usually the sound of my heartbeat calmed him down. "Do you miss daddy? Yes, me too…", I sighted again, thinking of Connor once more, who was on a mission, as usual.

"May I come in?", I hear a sudden voice and a knock behind me.

I turn around and forge a huge smile.

"Connor!", I walk to him and he hugs me and Edward, kissing me after. Years had passed since we were together and I still got those stupid 'butterflies' in my stomach every time he walked in the room, just as that race my heart starts every time he is close to me.

"I missed you both…", he smiled, looking at me and Edward alternately. "How is my little champion?"

"Seriously mad today, apparently.", I laughed as Edward continued to cry.

Connor took him in his arms with a smile on his face and a deep care in his arms. I loved that glow in his eyes every time he held our son. I loved that side of the deadly Assassin which was all most people saw in him.

"Come here…", he whispered, "Did you miss me? I am here now, son.", he hugged Edward. "I shall try to calm him, Hannah. You should get something to eat, I will meet you in a minute."

"I dare you to do that in a minute.", I laughed, heading outside. "I'll be waiting then…"

But instead of walking away, I hid on the entrance to the baby's room and watched Connor's technique carefully, never letting my smile fade.

"I missed you and mommy, Edward…", he whispered, "Did she force you to bath three times today, son? Do not be concerned; since she is here, I am forced to bath a few times a week too. And before I met her, I had only done it twice.", he whispered like he was telling a deep secret, laughing.

_What?_ I wasn't used to those hygiene habits.

"Do not worry. Your mother is a wonderful woman and she seeks only your safety."

_Awn_…

"What troubles you son?", he continued to whisper, _actually_ calming Edward. How did he do that_? It must have been his lovely voice_. "You grow bigger every day…", _yeah, it was definitely his lovely voice_, "I am so sorry I am not able to see your growth every of those days. Do you know what my mother used to do to me when I was upset? She used to sing to me, a song of our tribe."

I couldn't believe my eyes or my ears. That was the sweetest freaking thing I'd ever seen Connor do.

"_Wakatshennón:ni wakatshennón:ni nó:nen ioráhkote nátste'.  
Wakatshennón:ni wakatshennón:ni nó:nen ioráh – kote.  
Tóhsa nonwén:ton tenhsahséntho nó:nen ioráhkote nátste' ne tsi iáh thahsatkáhtho tsi ioráhkote nátste'.  
Satshennonníhak satshennonníhak tsi wenhniserí:io ne átste'.  
Satshennonníhak satshennonníhak tsi wenhniserí:io_", he sang, whispering.

He had the cutest voice and Edward had already fallen asleep. He had accomplished in one minute what I hadn't in hours. He was truly the best father and the best husband. He laid Edward in his cradle (made by Lance) and kissed him the forehead before he turned around to face me.

"Wow…", was all I could say.

"You heard that?", he twirled his fingers as he came to my side.

"And you doubted your abilities as a father…"

…

I was calmly sleeping with Connor's arms around me and his hand, of course, in mine. But I woke up because something wasn't right. As I opened my eyes, I realized Connor had my hand too tight in his. Was he having a nightmare again? I sat up and he woke up after a few seconds, yet calm. He looked around, seeming really confused and sat up, looking at me, after.

"Did you have a nightmare?", I asked to his lost face.

"Hannah?", he asked.

"Yes, of course. What's wrong?"

He said nothing for a while, just hugged me really hard.

"What is going on?", I asked.

"It happened.", he faced me again.

"What?"

"It happened. I went to your time."

"What?", I gasped, although whispering since it was the middle of the night. "How long were you there?"

He took a second to answer. "Two days."

"What? I thought we'd agreed you'd try to come back right away."

"I know, Hannah. Yet, I…", he looked down.

"I'm sorry. I know it must be truly hard."

"It was awful. You were there. You were walking nearby, it was an accident. We were not supposed to meet."

"What do you mean it was awful?"

"You… You begged me to stay. You cried so much, telling me you missed me. It was awful. I kept telling you our deal, implying I should return. You wouldn't leave me. You were so sad…"

That made a chill go up my spine. I wished I hadn't heard that. Knowing that one day, I'd be back in my time, missing Connor, missing Edward, with my family once more… And then Connor would appear there again and I'd see him. Knowing I would be the one standing there, crying to him and begging him to stay, broke my heart. And then he'd have to come back and leave me… _I didn't want to go back. Not anymore_. I wanted to stay there and _die_ there, not being forced to live a life again without them. _Yes_, part of me missed my family, _yes_, part of me was dying to meet them again. _But a life without him_? He _was_ my life.

I mean what would it be when I went back? I wouldn't remember the people, the school stuff, the habits… I was _changed_. The way I saw the world had changed, the way I acted had changed, and even the way I spoke was different. My business, my _life_, was now _here_, not there.

I didn't even dare to ask Connor what he'd done to return. I couldn't. I just hugged him and whispered it was alright.

"Mommy? Daddy?", he heard a sudden voice echoing through the bedroom.

"Edward?", Connor called.

"I cannot sleep.", he complained, whispering.

"Did you have a nightmare?", I asked.

"Y… Yes…", he was very nervous.

"Come here.", Connor said, putting his arms out.

Edward giggled and ran to our bed. Connor put laid him between us and he made him comfortable.

"There… All the nightmares are gone now, son.", Connor said as he kissed him on the forehead.

Too bad he had to leave again, not long after.

…

1783

…

I was taking a walk with Prudence. It was the afternoon and I had helped her with the farm. Everything was calm.

But something interrupted us.

"Mommy!", I heard Edward cry. He was screaming like he'd seen a bear or something, completely panicking.

"Edward? What's wrong? Are you hurt?", I yelled, getting on my knees and hugging my son.

He just cried on my shoulder.

"Hunter, where were you?", Prudence asked her son, who had come running next to Edward.

"At the harbor."

"What were you doing at the harbor? We told you to play close to the manor!", Prudence yelled.

"I'm sorry mommy…", he answered, lowing his head.

"What happened?", Prudence asked.

"Daddy came back!", Edward yelled, still crying.

"What?"

"Master Connor just arrived in the Aquila.", Hunter explained.

My heart raced a lot.

"What? Honey, that's wonderful, don't cry…", I said, almost crying myself.

Edward cried even harder.

"Mommy, he was full of blood.", Hunter told Prudence, making me nervous.

"Blood?", I asked.

"He was not alright. People had to hold him so he would not fall…", Hunter said, nervous.

"What?"

"Easy, Hannah. I'm sure Connor is fine.", Prudence said.

"I was playing… And I saw daddy come from the boat…", Edward sobbed, "And I ran to him and his clothes were red… And he fell and he told me to call you."

I looked at Prudence, already getting pale.

"He was in pain, mommy…", Hunter whispered to Prudence.

"Alright, calm down boys. Master Connor is a very strong man and I am sure he is fine. Edward, your father _will_ be alright. Now, Hunter, help Edward calling Dr. White. Tell him to meet us at the harbor.", Prudence said, helping me get up.

"No, I want to go see daddy…", Edward cried.

"Go on son, you will be with dad soon.", I ordered.

They both ran in one direction and I and Prudence ran in another, with her always trying to keep me calm. When we finally got to the harbor, my heart was seriously raced. He was the first thing my eyes met: with his Assassin clothes, his hood up, two men holding him, leaving blood on the ground.

"No…"

"Hannah, he will be fine.", Prudence told me, "now go!"

I obeyed, ran to him and stopped in front of him, analyzing the bleeding. It came from his stomach and it was deep.

"Ha…Hannah?", he called, right before he screamed with pain.

"Easy… Sit him there!", I ordered, looking at the chairs and tables by the workers.

That was exactly what they did: they sat him down in a chair and when they did, his hood fell down, making me able to see his eyes and his head.

"Oh my God…", I gasped, "What did you do to your hair?", I asked, seeing he had shaved it in the sides and painted his face his tribe's way, when in war.

"You are concerned about my hair?", he asked, with sarcasm.

"Shut up. How the hell did this happen?", I almost yelled, getting on my knees and looking at the massive wound.

"I had to kill Charles Lee…", he stuttered, still moaning from the pain, "Edward… I hope I did not scare him."

Connor always tried to disguise the pain, but this time his agony was obvious, which was a really bad sign.

"Of course you scared him, look at you!", I nervously said, trying to stop the bleeding, "I seriously hope killing that bastard was worth it."

"Hannah… If I do not survive…"

"No! Don't say that! Dr. White is on his way, you'll be fine."

"But if I do not, I just want you to know…"

"I _do_ know.", I said, already crying, "There he comes."

Dr. White and the kids came running towards us that moment and I made a gesture to Prudence so she'd stay with them while I helped Dr. White.

The doctor came and ordered for Connor to be laid on a table. He took care of him, ordering several things to all the people around, to get him tools and help him. There was obviously no anesthesia, leaving Connor to his screams and me to my fears. He passed out at least three times throughout the long period of time we were there handling him.

But he was alright.

He was hurt for several months and Diana even moved in to the manor for a while, to help with his treatment and also with Achilles, who had been sick for too long.

…

After all of that things got better. Connor claimed he had to hide an amulet and that was almost like '_the end of the game_'. The war stopped not long after that and Connor was finally able to settle down with his family. Achilles' death was hard on all of us, but especially for him. Edward had always called the old man his «grandpa» even though we'd explained he wasn't in fact Connor's father.

He was like one though. I once asked Connor why he called himself «Connor Kenway» and not «Connor Davenport». His response was that even though his father was a Templar and he'd never truly met other Kenways, he was still their descendant. There was still a bit of them in him. Even though he was raced by a Davenport, his blood was still Kenway. Still, Achilles was the father Connor never had around. Despite all the fighting they had, they loved each other like family. His death was truly hard on him.

But life goes on…

We had another child, a girl this time. And guess what: she looked exactly like me. It's been a good life. To be honest, I don't want to go back to «the next one»… Whatever happens there, _this_ is my life. _This_ is where my happiness lies. _This_ is where my _love_ lies.

I never understood these «time clones» and I probably never will. But boy am I glad they exist.

* * *

**I cannot believe the story is over… The second sequel guys, it's really over this time**!

**I truly hope you enjoyed reading it. I sure enjoyed writing it!**

Please leave reviews and tell me what you'd like my next story to be like. If not here, in FanFiction, tell me on the blog I created for this story on tumblr: askhannahandconnor

Thank you so much for everyone's support and kind words!

Guess I'll see you around then.

*sits on a corner and cries*


	13. DLC - Part 1

**_Winter 1786_**

I tried to make the least sound possible. I had heard there was a great deal of animals on that land. As I walked through the snow, I spotted a big colorful willow. I had to stop for a minute and look at it. There wasn't much time to see beautiful things on a world like that; in fact, there weren't many beautiful things on a world like that. At least no longer. So I admired it for a minute as a "Wow" slipped through my lips.

But I had to search for food. I hadn't eaten in a while and I had no meat stored. I kept walking until I heard some leaves moving. I got myself in the middle of a bush and held my breath. I sneaked through the leaves and spotted a huge elk, also searching for food on the snow. I couldn't hold a smile.

-I'm sorry… - I whispered as I pointed my bow.

I aimed as precisely as I could and in a quick movement, filled with a second of adrenaline, I got up and took the shot. The elk fell right to the floor with a groan. I had hit the throat. However, as the animal fell, revealed a man behind it. The man was running to the elk the moment I shot it and he stopped with the surprise of seeing him fall like that. I ran to the dying animal.

-I am sorry… - I whispered and then stopped running, taking a look at the man.

He was a Native, he wore animal skins around his waist and large long pants, along with boots, but what surprised me was that he was wearing nothing on the upper part of his body. _"I am wearing three layers of clothes and I'm cold!"_, I thought. He had dark hair and eyes and typical Indian toned skin. He was quite attractive in general.

-Sorry, mate. – I said to him – This one is mine. I shot it.

The man just stared at me like it was the first time he saw another human being.

-Hannah? – He suddenly said to my surprise.

-That is my name! – I smiled as I got on my knees to put an end to the elk's suffering. – Have we met?

The man seemed confused, still staring at me. I used my knife to cleanly take the elk's life and prepared myself to skin it. The Native guy also got on his knees, from the other side of the animal, staring at me.

-How is it possible that you are here? – He asked.

-Look, I am not very good with faces. I'm sorry. Who are you? – I talked as I prepared the elk.

-You as well? You do not recognize me?

-I'm sorry…

The man looked down, sad, and merely said it was not my fault. I truly tried, but his face did not seem familiar at all.

-How did you plan to catch the elk anyway? – I laughed, changing the subject. – You were not armed and you were running towards it. Did you plan on catching it with your hands?

-The wolves were aiding me… - He said and then looked back. He seemed confused when he turned around and saw nothing. Was he expecting to actually see wolves?

-I have had the pleasure of meeting some wolves around here and none of them were the aiding type…

-No, it is true, they were behind me…

I nodded with my head. The man seemed slightly insane to me and I was fighting myself not to laugh. He must have drunk that famous tea from the widow…

-Alright _wolf man_, what is your name?

-_Ratonhnhaké:ton_.

-Rah-doon-ah-what?

-_Ratonhnhaké:ton_.

-Let's just stay with _wolf man _for now… - I smiled to him.

He continued to look in my eyes as if he knew me and was sad that I did not remember. I was still skinning the elk. After a few seconds, out of nowhere, the man got up and headed in my direction, walking around the animal's corpse. I pointed my blade at him, but all he did was kneel by my side and hug me. I froze for a moment, with the surprise, and then, not even sure why, I hugged him back. He was murmuring how happy he was that he had found me and I pushed him away after a few seconds.

-I hope that was due to the cold! – I joked, with a smile.

He also gave me a sort of smile and I was still confused. I had no idea who he was and he seemed to be so happy to see me.

-Speaking of which, how are you not dead with your skin out in the open like that, in the snow?! – I asked.

-I am used to it. – He merely informed.

-So how do you know me? – I asked. – Are you from one of the tribes I exchanged supplies with?

-Y… Yes… - He did not seem sure of himself.

-I see… So which tribe? Who do you stand for?

-I am from a Mohawk tribe, taking shelter not far from here. – He explained.

-Hum… I believe I remember them.

-Who do _you_ stand for?

-Myself.

He looked at me in another way, almost smiling, but surprised at the same time.

-What? – I asked, still smiling.

-Nothing. My mother used to say similar things.

-Is that so?

-Yes. That is how she conquered my father.

I laughed out loud and looked back at the elk.

-Are you suggesting anything, _wolf man_?

He smiled and got up, walking around like he was trying to solve a big mystery. He was focused deeply in his thoughts and continued to do that for a few minutes, as I prepared the meat and put in in several smalls bags. I was seriously convinced he was a lunatic and every now and then he took a glance at me and frowned, like _I_ was the mystery.

-Listen, I won't be able to carry all this meat, so you can help me and take some for yourself, if you wish. – I suddenly said and he stood a few meters away from me; stopped walking and crossed his arms.

-You _are_ Hannah Fisher, am I right? – He asked out of nowhere.

-Yes… - I answered, getting slightly scared.

-You must remember me. You met me at this exact spot, 12 years ago. – He said with a very suspicious look.

-That is not possible… - I said with a smirk, as if I was teaching him a lesson.

I was merely trying to make him stop being so full of himself for knowing my name. I had no idea how we had met and he was acting like he knew everything about me. I was a 25 year-old woman in the middle of nowhere and he was a (huge) lone man. Who knows what his intentions were…

-Because you are from another time and only came here 10 years ago? – He said extremely fast.

I looked at him as my jaw fell. I wasn't even able to disguise my surprise. How on Earth could he know that?! He had said it like the information about the moment we met was a test and I fell right in the trap. I got up with my knife in my right hand and continued to look at the man, thinking of what to say.

I wasn't able to say anything, however, since we heard foots approaching, hitting the snow, and laughs. _"Washington's men…"_, I thought to myself in a second and attached the bags of meat to my waist.

The Indian man tried to reach me, but stopped halfway between us and put his hands on his head. I murmured "Run!" but he did not seem to be alright. He blinked several times as if he had gone blind.

-Get out of here… - He whispered.

I frowned. What the hell was he doing? All I saw was him fall and I ran to him. I caught him in the air, but he was too heavy, so I had to lay him on the ground right away. He had fainted and the guards were approaching. "Goddamn it", I thought to myself. I had no choice but to leave him there. I got up and, trying not to hit any stick or leaf that could make noise, I ran into the trees.

-What do we have here? – I heard one of the guards shout behind me.

I turned around and, although with difficulty, I saw the Native being surrounded by bluecoats. I felt bad for him, I knew how much some Natives suffered in the hands of Washington's men. But what could I do? They were too many and the man had lost his senses. Even though I was a good fighter, I could not risk myself because of him, I would certainly get killed.


	14. DLC - Part 2

_A few weeks later_

I was in Boston once more, hoping to make some money out of my hard work. I had spent a month hunting in the deep forest and now it was time for my reward. I still thought about the Native man, from time to time. I thought about his words, of how he knew I was from another time. How could he? But the memory of him was slowly fading and I had more important things to focus on. I made even more money I was hoping to and that made me happy. I gave the trader a smile and walked away, with my bags full of coins.

As I walked, I noticed the winter's deep cold had faded a little and it was slightly more pleasant to be outside. But my calm walk was interrupted by a man who stood in front of me and started whispering if my name was Hannah. He was dressed as any other, not as a soldier or something alike.

-Why do you ask? – I replied, trying to keep my distance.

-Samuel Adams sent me a message for you.

I rolled my eyes. The man needed my help again. What sort of conspiracy was he planning this time?

-What does he want? – I asked.

-He wishes for you to meet him in «the usual place». – The man informed.

-Thank you. Did he say anything else?

-No, that was message.

I gave the man one or two coins so he wouldn't think I was ungrateful or at least think twice if he was thinking about giving this information to anyone else. I headed for the place right away.

…

-…you _should_ be able to discover Franklin's movements… - I heard Samuel say as I walked in the safe house.

The redcoats guarding the door recognized me and let me in. I entered the room and saw Sam and other two men around a wooden table, surrounded my redcoats. Sam and the others, who appeared to be Native, seemed to be looking at a map and planning some sort of strategy.

-What sort of amazing plan to lead the rebels do you have in mind this time, Sam? – I asked.

Of course all the men in the room turned their heads to me and I smiled to Adams, who replied. He headed for me with his arms open.

-Ah! Hannah! – He shouted as we hugged – Here you are! Listen, these are _Kanen'tó:kon_ and _Ratonhnhaké:ton_.

He led me to the Natives and I smiled, saying I was happy to meet them. The first things I noticed were that the first had braids and the second had a wolf cape. Only after a few seconds I realized I had heard the second name before. I took a look at the man.

-Hannah… - He murmured, taking a look at me as well.

-Hey, _wolf man_! You're alive! – I shouted. – I didn't recognize you with the… _Wolf thing_. – I realized the irony after saying it.

He headed in my direction and hugged me as if we hadn't seen each other in months. _Déjà vu_…

-Oh… - Sam was as surprised as me – I see you have met _Ratonhnhaké:ton_…

-Yes… - I said as I pushed him away and gave him a mad look – I have… - I then approached Sam – So why do you need me?

-I was hoping you could help us locate Benjamin Franklin. We fear he will ambush our escape of Boston. However, _Ratonhnhaké:ton_ has offered to do such a work. He is quite the hunter…

-Is he now? – I joked.

-Perhaps you could aid him in this mission. I suppose it will be easy since you know each other. – Sam continued.

-If he is 'quite the hunter' than perhaps he does not require my aiding… - I said, looking at _Wolf Man_.

-I could use your assistance. – _Wolf Man_ said to my surprise.

-Alright then. You lead the way. – I agreed.

-Hannah has great fighting skills, she will provide good help. – Sam told _Wolf Man_.

-She does? – _Wolf Man_ seemed confused.

…

-Alright then, I am guessing Sam told you where to search. – I said once I and the Native were outside.

-He did…

-We should get going there.

-It would be faster if I flew there.

I seriously had to try my best not to laugh. Now I remembered why I had thought him insane.

-Wow, first wolves help you, if I recall, then you are able to fly… You must be quite the catch. – I joked as we walked.

-This is no lie. I have the eagle power and the wolf power.

-And I have the "sanity" power. You should try it.

He sighted and rolled his eyes.

-You left me in the forest. – He said after a minute of silence.

-You fainted in the moment bluecoats were coming, I had no choice. And you have some explaining to do! What was that about me being from another time?

-Are you not from the twenty-first century?

I stopped walking. That was my secret. No one there knew!

-I am, but how on Earth could _you_ know that?! – I asked.

-Because this is all wrong!

-What is?

-Everything! This is not our world! We are happy in our lives and then I touched the apple and suddenly my mother is alive and…

-Wait… What?!

-It is a long story.

-What are you talking about?

-You would not believe me.

-If you say you have the goat power, I will punch you in the face.

-Listen, this world is not the real one. It is hard to explain, but this is not reality. This is a sort of dream, I suppose.

I just stared at him, having no idea how to respond. He continued:

-I touched the apple Washington showed me and it was as if all my background had changed, as if my old life, my family… Never existed. And my mother never died…

I adopted a serious and suspicious expression. He spoke of Washington and _the Apple_. No one called it _the Apple_ except for Washington himself.

-How do _you_ know the Mad King? – I asked.

-Apparently I do not… He does not recognize me… No one recognizes me! But I did… Before the _change_.

I sighted and put a head on my forehead, not only because I was running out of patience of that man, but because I was trying to hide my laughter. I decided to go with it, just for the fun.

-So your family does not recognize you?

-What? – He asked.

-You said your family never existed. Do they walk around without knowing who you are or are they dead? – I asked, walking once more. – Who did you have as a family before… the _change_?

-I had… My wife and my son. And another child yet to be born. – He said, looking in my eyes in a deeply sad way.

-Awn… - I murmured. – Where are they?

He looked away for a few seconds, as if he did not have the courage to tell me, and then looked at me with the same sad puppy eyes.

-My wife does not recognize me… And Edward, my son, never existed.

The way he looked at the ground after saying that just made me want to hug him, and almost cry. He was so sad, so lost… But it could not be true! His words could not be real! Unless…

-Maybe you had the same experience as me! – I shouted. – Perhaps you also woke up in a different time! Before you met your wife, I suppose.

-No, I am in the same year as when I left. The world is just changed…

-So what was I to you?

-What do you mean?

-You say you know me. What was I to you in your… world? – I asked, almost laughing at my own words.

He looked at my eyes and my lips alternately for long seconds before he answered.

-You were a… friend. A close one.

I nodded and looked at the buildings around us, locating us and trying to realize where we were supposed to go. Wolf Man approached some tavern.

-Come. I will gather information on Franklin's locations. – He said.

He opened the door and held it for me, like a true gentleman. It had been a while since I met one. He did not have to do that. It was not like I was his wife, right? But I entered and kept my thoughts to myself. He came in behind me and nodded to me. I nodded back and went to the counter as he headed for some man who was playing a board game.

I sat by the counter and looked back, not being able to see _Wolf Man_ very clearly from where I was standing. The man behind the counter approached me.

-Hey! Can I get you anything? – He almost yelled.

I turned around and looked at him with the surprise. He smiled.

-Oh, I'm sorry… If only I knew you were a lady… - He said and leaned forward, with his elbows in the wooden counter. – What can I get _you_, darling?

I smirked at him. After quite a while spent with men, I learned it was always better not to piss them off.

-Surprise me. – I said.

The man laughed and turned around, fixing some fancy drink. I looked back and Wolf Man was still in the same place, away from my sight. After a minute or so, the man attending me gave me the drink.

-There. This one is on the house. – He smirked.

-Oh wow… - I said and lifted the drink with a wink before I took a big sip.

The man walked away with a laugh, attending some other men. I tried my best to listen to the conversations around me, yet none of them was about Franklin or any aiding subject. After a couple of minutes, some man, dressed as a pirate, comes sit by my side. _Here we go…_

-Hey there, lass. Can I buy you a drink? – He asked.

-I'm good. – I simply said.

-Aye then. But I just spent seven months at sea and did not expect to find such a beauty on the first day on land…

I forged a fake smile and looked away.

-How kind of you… I am still not taking that drink. – I said and took another sip of the one I was already drinking.

-Oh, come on…

I saw _Wolf Man_ looking for me by the door. I smiled at the pirate and started leaving. As I was about to get up, some soldier, obviously drunk, takes a look at _Wolf Man_ and gets up, with a drink in his hands.

-Hey! You there! You savage! Don't you know animals are not allowed? – He yelled.

Two or three men laughed, sitting on their tables and shaking their mugs of beer in the air. If the soldier wasn't drunk he had probably attacked the Native, so I suppose it was a good thing he was. _Wolf Man_ did not move though, just sighted, as if he was used to it. _Well I was not_. I got up with my already half-empty drink in one hand and headed for the soldier. I stood right in front of him and smiled. He looked at me from top to bottom, with an expression that revealed he was enjoying the view and that was when I slowly put my mug over his head and let the drink fall down his head and shoulders.

Everybody in the tavern, except for Wolf Man, yelled «_Oh_'s» and «_No way_'s», but the soldier just cleaned his eyes and looked at me. I continued to smile.

-You are the one that looks like a pig, not him. – I calmly said, still smiling.

_Wolf Man_ had the most shocked expression on his face and the soldier was just oblivious.


	15. DLC - Part 3

...

The soldier frowned and pushed me, yelling I was a dead woman.

Using my right hand, I punched him in the nose with as much strength as I could, making him fall on a table and break it. So much for «not to piss them off».

-You spilled my drink! – One of the smelly man sitting on that table yelled.

-Aren't you going to do something about it? – I opened my arms, waiting for him to start a fight.

He did. He walked at me with his fists closed and when he was right in front of me, ready to attack, his throat gets trespassed by a blade, which came out of nowhere. My jaw felt and I stepped back, looking at _Wolf Man_, who had a knife coming out of his wrist and into the man's throat. The smelly man had all of his blood running down his clothes and was despairingly trying to make a sound, not being able to. He fell on his knees as his life slowly faded from his dark eyes. The _Wolf Man_ had an angry expression and proceeded to put one arm around me, using the other to show the blade to everyone in the tavern.

-_Anyone gets too close to me or her, and dies_! – He yelled so loud, I thought his lungs would just die.

I was just standing there, shocked. I was prepared for a fight, not a murder. No one even had the courage to move and _Wolf Man_ took me outside.

-Are you alright? – He asked, putting a hand on my right arm and the other one on the left side of my neck, which I did not like.

-Are _you_ alright?! – I shouted, pushing his hands away. – You did _not_ have to do that!

He looked seriously mad about me pushing his hands like that, and, for a moment, I thought he would hurt me for that, but then he merely sighted and made that sad look, as if he was saying "I'm sorry".

-I must retrieve a letter. Hide by those stairs. – He simply said, pointing at the place.

He then walked away, into a place full of soldiers. I went where he told me to, in case anyone came out of the tavern and saw me. I waited for him there and he was quite fast, coming back with the letter. He walked until he was very close to me, so we could read it together. He was too close. What kind of 'close friends' did he think we were? I walked away and sat on the stairs. He looked confused. I put my hands on my head thinking about what had happened.

-You read it. – I said.

He looked at me for a second and the leaned to the wall and read the letter to himself. I lost in my own thoughts. After a minute, he approached me again.

-Was it of interest? – I asked, getting up.

-Yes, it spoke of a meeting between Franklin and Putnam. I must out the letter back in its place. Otherwise, we will miss a chance of getting him. – He said. – Wait here.

-Of course I'll wait here… - I sat back down.

He looked at me, confused once more. I was mad. Of course I was mad! What did he expect? He said nothing and carried on his way.

_Later_

Against _Wolf Man_'s will, I found my own hiding spot as he hid on top of a ship which was being built. I was under another one, so we could see each other. I was forced to put down a bluecoat, who guarded my hiding spot, and _Wolf Man_ eliminated two others, although I had no idea how he did it so fast. After a while, Franklin appeared, speaking with another bluecoat. Apparently Putnam was not able to come and that made Benjamin angry. But what made him angry, was the fact that he had to work under his command now. Franklin called for sentinels, but me and my «partner» had eliminated them all.

_Wolf Man_ pointed his bow at Franklin, who used the bluecoat as a shield, and started running. _Wolf Man_ shot another arrow and hit Benjamin's shoulder. He was very skilled, shooting someone from so far away. Franklin kept running, although yelling from pain, and I came out of my hiding place to chase him. I ran after him. He was hurt, so it was not difficult to catch him and put him on his knees.

I looked back and _Wolf Man_ was already behind me, heading for Franklin.

-How did you get down so fast?! – I asked, surprised.

-It is the eagle power. – He simply said, not stopping his raced walk.

I obviously still did not believe him, but stepped back and waited for him to do what he had come for. He walked to Franklin, who was moaning with pain, and grabbed the arrow on his shoulder.

-Hold still. – He said right before he pulled the arrow out and threw it aside.

Franklin yelled with pain. I must admit that the attitude _Wolf Man_ showed made him seem very manly and in that moment, I felt attracted to him.

-Come with me. – Wolf Man ordered.

-My God. What have we done? – Franklin cried.

He complained about «turning to a monster because of Washington» for quite some time, until _Wolf Man_ grabbed his arm and stated he did not want to hear it, pulling him.

_Wolf Man_ pushed Franklin around, as he complained and begged for his life. Suddenly, three men appeared and I pulled out a knife, saying I would take care of them, but _Wolf Man_ lifted a hand, in a sign for me to stop. As he did, three wolves came out of what seemed nowhere and attacked each one man, leaving me and Franklin to our surprised faces. _Wolf Man_ looked at me as if it was supposed to impress me, but I kept looking at the animals, which then ran away.

We pushed Franklin a while farther, until we reached an area where people were killed publicly. I went looking back, searching for wolves the rest of the walk.

_Wolf Man_ pushed Benjamin to the ground and kneeled on top of him, threatening to cut his neck with an ax. Franklin begged some more and offered to provide help in destroying the King. _Wolf Man_ said he would speak to Sam.

_That night_

We reached the safe house and forced Benjamin inside. _Wolf Man_ presented him as a prisoner and Sam ordered his death immediately.

-No, wait! – I shouted – He wants to help!

-Take him out! – Sam ordered.

The braided-hair Native pulled out a knife and got behind Benjamin, pointing it to his neck.

-Wait! – I yelled, although no one listened to me.

-No, Sam! – Franklin cried. – I want to help!

-What about all of your cruel and violent actions? – Sam asked.

-All horrible… - Franklin said.

-Sam, do _not_ kill him! – I yelled and looked at _Wolf Man_, searching for support. He did not move.

-Do as I said. – Samuel told the man with the braids.

-_Connor_! – I begged.

-_No_! – _Wolf Man_ finally stepped in and the man with the braids did not kill Franklin. – I believe he will help us. The only way to end this is to get to Washington. And Franklin knows Washington well.

-We've just learned he is in New York. – Franklin informed, still with a knife at his neck.

Sam was not pleased to hear this and murmured something to Wolf Man. The man with the braids let Franklin go and I sighted with relief, taking my place holding Benjamin so he would not run. Sam and the two Natives whispered something to each other.

-Thank you… - Franklin murmured to me.

He then joined the other three in the conversation and I left them as they planned an attack in New York. I headed outside, since they no longer needed me.

_A week later_

I was looking for a merchant in the streets when I saw many people in the harbor, at the same time. Nowadays, that area was always empty. What on Earth was happening? I could hear gunshots and screams. I rushed there. The first person I saw was Putnam. He was holding a Native man by his tied hands. I immediately recognized the man with the braids, _Wolf Man_'s friend.

-Israel! – I yelled.

He turned around and pointed a gun at me, not taking longer than two seconds to put it down.

-Oh, Hannah… It is you… - He murmured.

-What are you doing?!

-They are killing us all!

-Who?

The braid man was looking at me confused and suspicious. Which I guess was normal.

-Them! – Putnam yelled – The sailors and that Indian man!

-Let that man go! – I yelled.

-I cannot! The other Indian will kill me! He is taking our ship!

-Then get out of here and let that man go!

-No!

I looked into the fight taking place a few meters from us and recognized the «Indian Man» Putnam spoke of. It was _Wolf Man_. He was approaching.

-Goddam you, Putnam. – I said and turned around, getting out of there.

If _Wolf Man_ saw me with Putnam I would have a lot of explaining to do.

"One move. Just one move and he's dead.", was the last thing I heard from that confrontation as I hid.

I hid for a while until I heard Putnam scream. Was he dead? How? He could not be, he had the advantage. I came out of my hiding spot and headed for the area where I had left him. I walked there, with my heard beating so loud I could hear it, and saw him lying on the floor, with blood all over him. My heart dropped and I used every strength I had to keep walking. _Wolf Man_ had killed him. He was dying. I walked right next to them.

-Hannah? – Wolf Man asked when he saw me.

I ignored him and kneeled by Putnam, who was taking his last breath. He held my hand and died right there. _Wolf Man_ had no reaction, he just stood there. I closed Putnam's eyes with my hand and then cleared a tear that fell down my face.

-What are you doing? – Wolf Man asked.

-He was a man! – I said, looking up, to his face, and then back at the dead man. – Did you not listen? It was Washington's apple that did this to him. It was not _him_.

_Wolf Man_ grabbed me by the arms and pulled me away.

-There are more coming, run! – He yelled.

Me, him, and his friend ran and jumped to the water, swimming to the ship floating nearby. I did not want to go, but _Wolf Man_ was pulling me, besides, the bluecoats would kill me if I didn't.

_The next day_

I was in a small cabin, all by myself. Mr. Faulkner was leading us to New York. I just couldn't see anyone in front of me. Anyone. Putnam was dead. Everyone thought he was a monster, but I knew better. He had saved me. He was my friend. At least until Washington used the Apple on him. I was lying on the bed thinking of what I would say to the man with the braids. He had seen me speak to Putnam as if we were friends, which we were. By that time he had likely told _Wolf Man_.

Speaking of the devil… My thoughts were interrupted by _Wolf Man_ himself, breaking into the cabin without even knocking. I sat up on the bed, jumping with the surprise. He had the same Native clothes as the day before and seemed angrier than ever.

-Get out! – I yelled.

-No.

-Get _out_! – I got up.

-I am _not_ leaving, Hannah! – He yelled and closed the door behind him.

I got up and he stood in front of me.

-You have no right to do this! _Get out_! – I yelled.

-I demand answers!

-You demand nothing of me! I don't know you!

-_Yes you do_! – He yelled. – One week ago, you helped me bring Franklin to the safe house and when you were asking for his life to be spared, you called me «Connor». I never told you that was my name before the _change_.


	16. DLC - Part 4

-What?

I honestly had no idea what _Wolf Man_ was speaking of. I did not recall calling him «Connor», especially since it had happened a week ago. Was he expecting me to remember every word of our encounter?

-I think you heard me, Hannah. – He said.

-I do _not_ remember referring to you as «Connor»…

-Well I do.

-Connor?

-Yes.

-_Connor_?

-_Yes_.

-I don't know anyone with that name.

He sighted with anger and started walking around the cabin nervously.

-Connor. _Connor_! – He shouted. – _Connor_ is the name you would call when supper was ready; _Connor_ is the name you would yell when there was a bug in the room; _Connor_ is the name you would scream while we were…

He interrupted himself and I just stood there, with my jaw fallen. He looked nervously around the room. I was guessing we were more than 'close friends' in his _imaginary_ world.

-…playing… _chess_… - He said with obvious nerves and I raised an eyebrow – and… you lost…

My heart was beating fast and, once more, I was trying my heart out not to laugh.

-Look… - I started – You _have_ to be confusing me with someone else…

-I'm not, Hannah.

-I've… played _chess_… before, and none of the times was with someone named _Connor_.

He looked at me surprised.

-You've _what_? – He asked, getting angry.

I almost laughed.

-I can play chess with whoever I want, you do not own me! – I shouted.

«Connor» seemed hurt at first. He seemed hurt about hearing me say that, but then his expression just turned mad.

-I was… - He murmured. – I was alone in the woods, thinking of _you_, thinking of going home. Washington comes running at me and begs for help. When I try to aid him, in one second, I am waking up to my mother, who was back to life. – He explained. – No one recognizes me, Washington is mad and you are nowhere to be found. After months here, I finally find you. After all this time looking for you, you tell me you have been… «playing chess» with other men?

I was getting tired of the «playing chess» metaphor, but in that moment, all I could think of was how insane the man standing before me was.

-Even if what you say is true… - which it couldn't be – you have to see this from my point of view, _Wolf Man_… or Connor, or whatever your name is. A man comes running at me one day, saying he knows me, saying we were together in some other world and that my life is nothing but a goddamn lie! – I sighted and prepared to continue – It is bad enough not knowing what happened to me ten years ago, but I just can't take this right now! _I don't know you_!

To my surprise, Connor punched the wooden desk by my right side, but showed no signs of pain. He groaned with anger and turned his back on me for a few seconds. I held my breath, thinking if he would do something to me. But he didn't. He merely turned around and shouted:

-You know what is also bad, Hannah? Having your whole life change from one moment to another! And you know what is even worse?! Having your wife tell you she has been sleeping with other men!

His wife? His _wife_? What?

He said this and opened the cabin door, only to find three or more sailors listening behind it, surprised and scared to see Connor opening it. He sighted and pushed his way through.

-Leave this place! – He yelled, walking away. – And leave that woman alone… - He said, already going up the wooden stairs, on the other side of the door. - …unless she wishes to play _chess_ with you.

I was so angry. In my mind I was yelling and swearing at that mysterious and irritating man, but I just stood there, breathing heavily. He was nothing like the man I'd met on the woods, that innocent lost man with the sad eyes. Something was making him reckless and angry. And it wasn't just me. It was the Apple, without him knowing, and whatever made him see wolves and eagles. Without even realizing it, he was becoming a more ruthless person. I couldn't blame him… He felt lost and it was hard for everyone with that ruler watching over our country. Of course his story was still unbelievable.

-Do you? – One of the sailors' voices (who were still standing there) pierced through my thoughts.

-What?

-Wish to play chess?

I just closed the door and lied back on the bed, all by myself.

_The next day_

I'd barely slept. After the conversation from the previous day, I just wanted to dig a whole and bury myself in it.

But not that day.

I gathered my strength, I got up, and I headed for Connor's cabin. I asked a sailor where it was and went there. It was not far from mine, so it was easy to reach. I got there and after a deep sight, I knocked. No answer. I did the same thing and the same thing happened: nothing.

-I am coming in! – I shouted.

I opened the door and stood there, surprised, when there was no one in the cabin. He was already upstairs. Damn! It was still early and he was not the Captain, why should he go upstairs on the bloody ship? Especially when he is given his own cabin? I sighted and went in anyway, closing the door behind me.

I analyzed the room: it was very much as the one given to me, but much more unsettled. _Men_… The sheets were a mess and there were all kinds of maps and books scattered on the desk. I got closer to it. There was one in particular that got my attention. I opened it and found out it was a journal. Apparently Connor had been writing a journal since the day of what he called the «change». I read the first page, which described his mother and the way he felt when he "saw her standing there, alive". I skipped some pages and found one about myself.

"_I am so confused and lost… The only person I can think of now is Hannah, my wife. And of course Edward, our son. How I missed them! When I think of it, it is very unlikely that Hannah is here, in this time… I was the one bringing her here and… I never did… Not in this world."_

I skipped some more pages and only read the parts that interested me.

"_I saw Hannah once more… I saw her when I was with Sam Adams. It was her standing in front of me. She is nothing like the Hannah I knew, though. My Hannah would be disgusted by killing an animal or a human being; my Hannah needed my help; my Hannah wanted my protection… This Hannah is a good fighter, she can handle herself; this Hannah started a fight in a tavern; this Hannah keeps pushing me away. I do not know her anymore."_

_(…)_

"_I thought that, with all that changed here; Hannah could have never been born. And yet, she was, and she came here, just as before. But how did she stay? Of course! I never took her to the village where she died. We never met. I never saved her from those redcoats the day she died."_

_What_? How did he know?! How he possibly know?

"_This trip would take only one night, but with all the wreckage and destruction in the seas, at least two nights are required. Hannah and I fought today. I blamed her for the life she had before me, here. What is wrong with me? It is not her fault. I must apologize tomorrow."_

Before my thoughts could continue to distract me, I heard the door open. It was him. It was Connor. He stood there, surprised to see me, especially when I was holding his journal.

-Hannah? – He asked.

-I am sorry… - I murmured, putting down his book.

We looked at each other awkwardly and he came in, closing the door behind him.

-There is a part where you… - I started, trying to organize my thoughts in order to continue – There is a part where you say you never «saved me from redcoats the day I came here»… - I was starting to swear nervously – How could you possibly… How could you know they were there that day, in the snow? How could you know what those bastards did to me? – I almost cried.

He started at me with his eyebrows almost united, sad and confused at the same time.

-So they hurt you… - He murmured - …because I was not there, because I was never an Assassin.

-What?

-I am so sorry…

He ran to me and put his arms around me. I let a tear fall down my face, to the memory of what had happened to me, ten years ago, on those woods. I was surprised at the way his neck was placed so perfectly in mine. It was so… right.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a big 'thud' on the ship and some screams upstairs, yelling that we should jump in the water. Before I could even ask what I happening, I was swimming with a bunch of other sailors while Connor controlled the ship by himself.

* * *

**Hey guys** :)

Just informing that there is only one more chapter to go, since this is a short story. I am still not sure about the ending, so if you would like to give opinions, be my guest :D

If you do not want to review, you can check my FanFiction tumblr blog "**anacroft-ff**"

Bye ;)


	17. DLC - Part 5

One of the sailors helped me getting out of water and I thanked him. That was when I heard a gunshot. Then another. Then another. All of the sailors ran into the city, but I stayed behind. Connor was still on the ship… I wondered if he was alright.

I decided to follow the gunshots. As I did, I heard another one. I almost ran there, to find the person I least expected: Washington. He was standing right there, ordering something to a group of bluecoats. And on the ground…

-No… - I murmured.

Connor's friend, the Native with the braids, was lying there, dead, with his body covered in his own blood. I stood there, looking at them. Washington's men saw me and immediately pointed their muskets, but George called them off.

-Wait! – He ordered, raising a hand – Don't shoot! – He took a look at me – Hannah… It's been a while.

-George… - I said – Did you kill that man?

-My men did, he tried to murder me with a Tomahawk. – George said and then laughed – How pathetic.

-Did you beg for your life as you did last time? – I teased.

-Watch your tongue, girl.

I was referring to a fight which had taken place long ago, when I worked for Washington. A pirate made a threat and George cried like a baby until his men stepped in.

-So you are defending the Natives, now? – He asked.

-I always did. – I said, as calm as I could.

-Is that why you left?

-I left because all the power took control of your mind.

-So you think me «mad» as the others do?

-You are… changed.

-I am sparing your life today because you were once important to me.

-That was long ago, back when _that thing_ was not the only one of import to you. – I said, pointing at the apple. – Back when you were a good man. Now all of that is over. Kill me if you want.

He stared for a while, as if he was actually considering it.

-After what those redcoats did to you; after the conditions they left you in; - He said and I felt a shiver going up my spine – after Putnam saved you; after _I_ gave you shelter… You dared to walk away! And because «I changed»? I gave you everything.

I did not answer and he just told the men to search for some other person, leaving me there. I thought about killing him as he walked away… I really did… But he had the Apple with him. One move with that thing and I would be swimming with the fishes. So I let him leave and ran to the dead Indian man lying on the ground.

-Hey… hey… - I called, turning his head to the sky.

But it was too late. There were too many shots. He was dead.

Franklin appeared not long after that and so did Connor. I sighted with relief knowing he was fine. He was upset seeing his friend dead, but the first thing he did was hug me. And I did not fight it. Not anymore. After that, Connor thought it was a brilliant idea to drink a tea that brought the «power of the animal spirits».

-What are you doing? – Franklin asked.

-The Animal Spirits know things we do not know. – Connor said – If I journey to them, they may teach me.

And then he drank the goddamn tea. He started breathing heavily and groaning like he was in serious pain.

-Are you alright? – Franklin asked, keeping a safe distance.

-Connor? – I called.

-Keep watch. – He said, still moaning and groaning.

He gave us one last look and then he passed out right there. He fell right on the ground and lied there as I almost panicked. I ran to him and lifted his head, yelling his name and trying to wake him. After about two minutes, Franklin got some water and we gave it to Connor.

He finally opened his eyes. At first I didn't notice they were changed.

-You were feverish. – Franklin said, helping him up. – What happened to your eyes?

I just hugged him for a few seconds, happy that he was alright. He hugged me back. And that was when I saw his eyes. They were blue.

-He is right! – I shouted. – They're blue! Your eyes are blue!

-We must separate to find Jefferson and the rebellion. – Connor simply said.

He was not alright. He was different. Both me and Franklin saw that.

…

Connor and I met on a street of New York, secretly. He was planning on traveling to the Pyramid to stop Washington. He was going to get himself killed, that was certain. It was a suicide mission.

-When will you leave? – I asked.

-Tomorrow. There is a lot to be done and arranged before that. – He said.

-I see.

-But, Hannah…

-Yes?

-I do not want you to come with me. It is too dangerous and…

-I wasn't planning to.

-What?

-I am leaving, Connor, back to Boston.

-Will you not wait until Washington is down to return?

-No. – I lied. – I want distance from him…

…_and from you_, I added in my mind. Connor was… different. He made me weak, he made me vulnerable. I liked him… And that was very dangerous for me.

-Oh… - He murmured – When will I see you again?

I just stared at him, not even having the courage to say anything.

-Why?! – He asked, with those sad eyes.

-I just want to go back to my normal life.

I was trying not to look him in the eyes. If only I could tell him the truth…

-You have no idea what your normal life is. – He said, crossing his arms.

-Either way, I'm out of here. – I said, leaving up.

He grabbed my hand and almost begged me to stop and at least say goodbye, but I ignored him. I couldn't. I just left him there.

_A month later_

-Let me in. – I said

I was just outside Washington's chambers. I had gone that far, they couldn't just let me stand there, outside his favorite room. Finally a guard came back from inside, after asking Washington for his permission, and decided to let me it. He was sitting on his throne, drinking what seemed to be tea.

-Isn't that a little too British for your, George? – I asked with a smirk.

I got closer to his throne, but kept a respectable distance.

-Hannah… - He laughed – Why are you here?

-Well isn't it obvious? – I asked – I came to see you. – He did not move – I have thought about what you said.

-Really?

He got up, never letting go of the Apple.

-Come here. – He said, holding his arms opened as if he wanted to hug me.

I walked very slowly, afraid he would use the power on me and yet thinking of a way I could use the power on him. I let him hug me. Then he sat back down and I stood in front of him.

-He is coming. – I said.

By the look he gave me, he knew exactly who I spoke of.

-I know. – He said. – I am waiting.

-Are you?

He laughed:

-He thinks he can beat me…

-He _is_ very foolish... – I smiled – He is in love with me, George.

-What?

-Don't kill him.

-You came here to beg me not to kill him?

-What do you want in return?

-You cannot be serious…

-End this.

-What?

-Stop this. You have so much power, use it for good.

-What have I been doing? – He got up. – I gave those people freedom!

-You gave those people _misery_.

He stared at me for a while and then started walking around the room, thinking. _Always_ with the Apple in his hands. My heart started beating faster as I prepared. He walked and walked… When he was a reasonable distance from the throne, I acted. The adrenaline flew through my veins as I took two knifes hidden in my boots and threw them at the two guards who were by the throne. Each one flew to its target, hitting the hearts. The men fell dead on the ground and I took a third knife from the back of my pants, pointing it at Washington. His jaw fell and I aimed. He lifted the Apple and I knew I was going to die. I just knew. But I still threw the knife. The Apple glowed in the air and the knife I'd thrown was deviated from the target, falling on the floor a few meters away.

-Damn it! – I shouted, stepping back.

-How dare you?! – Washington yelled.

He walked fast in my direction and I stepped back, never turning around. I tripped on my own feet and fell on my back, not deviating my eyes from Washington. He stood there, looking down on me and raising the Apple. I was unarmed now. I was going to die.

-Big mistake, Hannah! I thought I could trust you! – Washington yelled, walking to me as I dragged myself in the opposite way, still turned to him – You are just like the others! I give you everything and yet you rebel against me! – He shouted and raised the Apple again. – And now you _die_!

_That was it_.

That was my final moment. I was going to die. The Apple glowed and I closed my eyes. Strangely, the only thing I could think of was _Wolf Man_. My life was about to be taken from me and he was the only thing filling my mind. "_I'm sorry…_", I kept thinking, "_I'm sorry I couldn't stop him_."

There was a big noise coming from the Apple, mixed with a groan from George and… nothing happened. I was lying there, crying, with my eyes closed and… nothing. I opened my eyes and saw Washington as surprised as me, using the Apple on me over and over again. Its glow would not affect me. I lived.

-What on Earth?! – He shouted, looking at the object.

It didn't work on me. Of course! I was not from that time! As far as that object knew, I was not there! I wasn't to be born until three more centuries. I tried to get up, but George kicked me. And then he used the Apple's power to make the knife I'd thrown fly to his free hand.

-No, wait! – I yelled.

But that didn't stop him. He pushed the knife down, in my direction, and I merely felt an enormous pain on my stomach. I grabbed it with my hands and, holding my breath, I snapped it away from my body, making it hurt more. I threw it aside and saw Washington still standing in front of me.

-You shall die now. – He said.

I cried out loud. At least he could have done it fast! At least he could have done it with no pain. But I was lying there, bleeding to death, not being able to do anything to stop the pain. I looked at the wound. Damn! It would be a slow and painful death, there was no saving me now. George laughed and walked away.

…

God knows how long I laid there. I had managed to get up and walk a little, but the pain and the blurs in my vision were making it difficult. I fell again, this time, closer to the throne.

I tried closing my eyes, attempting to make the pain go away. Trying to make it just _**stop**_.

-Hannah?

A voice pierce through my cries. It was _Wolf Man_, it was him!

-Connor? – I called.

He came running to my side, getting on his knees and holding my hand. He was trying not to cry, I could see that. He took a look at the wound and looked around, as if he wanted something to fix it with.

-I am going to die… - I said, trying to keep him from trying – I thought he'd hit a kidney, but it's taking a while…

-Hold on! – Connor yelled, grabbing my hand strongly – Did Washington do this?!

-Yes… But do not try to stop him, you'll die… - I said and had to lean my body to one side, because of the pain.

-Hannah… I thought you were… Please…

-I'm sorry… - I took the opportunity to tell him – I'm sorry I couldn't…

-It's alright.

-I believe in you… In your story… Of us…

-Hannah, I…

-I'm sorry… - I said – I don't want to die… – I cried.

Connor held my hand harder and put his arms around me, crying and saying how sorry he was. That was the last thing I heard before the room started to spin round and round and everything went dark.

I opened my eyes.

I opened my eyes?

The first things I felt were the same terrible pain on my stomach and a big sound of glass breaking above me. I was exactly in the same place, not far from the throne. "Are you serious?!", my mind yelled to itself, with another cry from me echoing through the room. I just wanted it to end! Why did I have to wake up?

I looked at the ceiling and it was breaking, as if someone was jumping above it. Suddenly, with one final 'jump' on it, the glass broke completely, the ceiling collapsed and two bodies fell a lot of meters from there, until they reached the ground where I was laying. I was lucky they didn't hit me. I took a look: they were Washington and Connor.

The Apple had parted itself from the scepter and was now rolling by my side. I yelled Connor's name, but got no answer. I feared he was dead. Seeing Washington was not, I grabbed the Apple with my right hand as the left one covered my deadly wound.

And then something amazing happened…

The Apple showed me… A life. The Apple glowed and suddenly I was seeing images of a life, another life, flashing before me. It was me. I was there. It started with me on a forest, then after some flashes, I saw Connor standing with me while we faced some wolves; some more flashes and then it was me and Connor laughing outside some tavern; Connor holding me and crying; me and him dancing; him proposing; me and him kissing; me and him and a baby in my arms…

I don't know how long the flashes lasted, but the tears fell down my face as the last image flashed: me, Connor and a young child smiling to my pregnant belly. Then, all of a sudden, I was back in Washington's throne room, with the Apple being taken from my hands by the tyrant king himself. He held it and sat on the throne.

That was the last thing I saw.

* * *

-_How_ long? – 7 year old Edward asked, with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face.

-I do not know, Ed. – I smiled – But your little brother or sister will like you very much.

He looked at my belly and back in my eyes.

-I bet you will love the baby better. – He complained.

-Hannah! – A familiar voice interrupted.

-Connor?

-Daddy?

Connor came running at us, with is Assassin outfit on. He hugged Ed and span him around for a while, leaving me to my fallen jaw. He then came to my side and hugged me, making me feel that way that only him could.

-Why are you back so soon? – I asked, laughing.

He held my face with both his hands and looked at my belly and back in my eyes, exactly in the same way his son had done previously. He smiled (which was rare) and sighted deeply.

-So you recognize me now? – He asked.

-What? Of course I recognize you!

-And you haven't been playing chess with other men?

-Are you alright, Connor?

-Come. – He said, putting one arm around me and holding Edward's shoulders with the other hand. – I have a story to tell.

* * *

And this was it, guys...

I hoped you enjoyed the little 5 part story on the Tyranny of King Washington! :D


End file.
